


Dripping Onto You

by masterpys, spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I wanna write smut but somehow drama still sneaks in, I went to the pool and this idea stuck, Public pool, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterpys/pseuds/masterpys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Kara went to relax at the pool where she met with Lena and they fucked in the shower roomOr: Public Pool AU





	1. Test The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the pool yesterday and there was this really hot chick that inspired me writing this. I'm shameless.
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes. I wrote this in a hype.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara Danvers laid still on the chair, enjoying the sunlight roaming over her skin while the sound of other people playing in the pool indoors was muffled. She had been working too much lately, according to her sister Alex, who was also a workaholic, who just quoted her own girlfriend’s opinion on herself. So they decided to stop arguing to find out who was the workaholic of the Danvers household and just took a day off. And relaxed.

Well, Alex did relax, alright. She had taken a long swim and now was lying on the chair next to Kara, sleeping with the book about her finals on her face. It was a good thing, actually, for Alex to have some sleep. Maggie, her girlfriend, had told Kara about Alex’s lack of rest whenever she had to get ready for an exam. So Kara decided to not disturb her sister, no matter what.

The pool was not crowded today, fortunately. Kara was sick of public places with waves of people and their children splashing water onto people’s face, privacy and just basically made her hate the pool. Maggie worked here and she introduced the Danvers to the ‘magical day’ when almost nobody went for a swim. Monday, at the youth bath of National City.

There was one downside to not having many people around, though. Kara would never mind glancing at girls in bikinis, swimming around, being wet and just fulfilled her lustful dream. She hadn’t dated anyone lately and honestly speaking, her body needed a little care than just her own fingers. It needed to be touched by strange skin, being kissed by strange lips and being devoured deliciously.

But none of that today. Today was for relaxation.

She was wrong.

Coming from the right corner of her eyes, a brunette with her hair bundled up into a bun, walking out from the pre-shower lane with a large towel hooked on her elbow. She was a bit too far away for Kara to see her face and the girl was walking indoors. Still, Kara checked out that body. Pale skin and nice ass. Her chest was shielded behind that towel so Kara couldn’t say anything about but hoping she would get to see later.

The brunette now had disappeared behind the metal door and Kara waited until she walked through it to check her more closely. But after a few confusing second, the door didn’t open and the girl returned to Kara’s sight.

She didn’t know how to open it.

The blonde bounced off her chair and ran right to the metal door, twisted the door open, startling the brunette. They were now standing not very far away but not too close. A perfect distance.

_Holy crap, she is beautiful._

Her raven hair had a few stubborn strands grazing her neck lightly, only floated a bit when she turned around because of the sound of the door being yanked open. Her bright green eyes widened in surprise and one of her hand flew to her chest. Kara’s eyes were drawn to that part of the girl’s body like a reflex and then backed up at her eyes.

“Sorry for making you jump.” Kara spoke first because it seemed like she had to explain herself. “It just- I saw you and I thought you would want to open it.”

“Oh?” The brunette exclaimed lightly. Kara’s eyes checked out her lips. Full, plump and sinfully red. Did she have her lipstick on in a pool? “Yes, I wanted to open it but it stuck, I guess. Thank you so much for noticing.”

Hmm, how could Kara not notice her? She was the most beautiful girl with the most captivating feature she had ever seen. Wearing a bikini. Black bikini.

“There’s not much of activities around here so of course I noticed you.” Kara might or might not make a nonchalant comment into a flirty one on purpose because seeing the other girl’s cheeks getting pinker, very noticeable on her pale skin, was making Kara suddenly want to melt into a puddle. The girl was cute. “I’m Kara.” She offered a handshake.

The other girl shifted the towel from left hand to right and shook Kara’s hand with her free hand. _Left-handed._ “Lena. Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Although Kara had said it in a polite way, she couldn’t help smiling when she saw the blush on Lena’s cheeks darkened at the unintentional implication.

Their hands lingered a bit too long at the handshake before Kara remembered they were standing at the door. “Oh, come in. Or should I say, ‘come out’, because- you know, this is outdoor.” Kara squinted her eyes a bit for the sudden rambling. She normally did not trample her words like this. Thankfully, Lena snickered at her silliness.

“Great pun, Kara.” the brunette place the towel on the chair that she didn’t know that was next to Kara. The blonde silently was pleased with such coincidence. Under the fluffy material, Kara caught a glance of a book.

“So you’re a bookworm.” Kara teased, sitting down on her chair, right between Lena’s and Alex’s.

Lena looked down on her chair and picked up the heavy thing. “It’s just some bet I have with my secretary.” A pause and Lena explained with a smile, “She said I’m such a workaholic I don’t even have time for entertainment.”

“And reading a book at a pool is her definition of entertainment.” Kara teased, then placed a hand on her hips, suggesting, “Why don’t you and I go for a swim then? The book is still here when you get back.”

Lena seemed torn between the options and she eyed at something behind Kara with half-curiosity, half worried. “I don’t think that’s a great idea, Kara. You’re very sweet but it could cause some trouble if I go for a swim with you.”

Kara tilted her head in confusion. “Trouble? What kind of trouble?”

“Your girlfriend is right there.” One of Lena’s eyebrow lifted up, her eyes drifted suggestively at the chair next to Kara. She chuckled lightly to the implication and wondered how many times Alex had been misunderstood to be her girlfriend.

“No, that’s my sister Alex.” Kara pointed her thumb over her shoulder, noticed the relieved blink from Lena. “Her girlfriend was supposed to be here but she had some urgent stuff at the last minute. Honestly I’ve lost many chances with women thanks to her. People keep assuming us to be a couple all the time.”

Lena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shyly apologized, “Sorry. I was just being careful.”

“Of what?” Kara smirked, giving the girl a teasing look. “That the cute blonde at the pool is already taken?”

Lena laughed, her cheeks reddened a bit. “Luckily she’s not.”

“Oh, so _I’m_ the cute blonde at the pool.” Kara placed a hand on her chest, pleased to see Lena’s green eyes followed the gesture for a second then connected to her eyes again.

“Cute and cocky.” Lena laughed, seemed to be at ease with Kara. Good sign. “That’s a dangerous combination.”

“I won’t bite.” Kara jokingly scrunched her nose a bit, then stood up and took off the shirt that she was wearing over her bikini, knowing Lena’s eyes were still on her. Dropping the discarded shirt onto her chair, Kara jerked her head towards the door. “Come on, just a round.”

 

__________________________

 

They had swum for more than a round and before Lena noticed, she had spent nearly an hour around the flirty and funny blonde, just swimming and chatting in the pool. She was very impressed with Kara’s fit figure. Firm muscles, biceps and abs and everything but never seemed too buff. The girl was very flexible with her movements in the water, Lena found herself checking her out constantly whenever they swam close to each other. Kara knew that, obviously, Lena hadn’t been very subtle about it, but the blonde never said anything, letting Lena’s eyes follow her whenever Kara got out of the pool to the jumping board.

“You really like swimming.” Lena remarked when they were sitting on the edge, dipping their feet into the water.

Kara smiled and nodded, “Yup. I like physical activities in general. Like running, pedalling and sometimes I hike with my friends. It feels good to let off some steam from work.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a barista.”

Lena let out an ‘ah’ understandingly. Serving food to people could bring you some serious stress. “Grumpy customers? Outrageous orders?”

“Terrible bosses.” Kara sighed deeply like she had kept that breath for too long. “Nothing I do pleases him. He doesn’t take me seriously just because I’m a blonde girl.”

“I have the same problem.” Lena comfortably told Kara about her own struggle, something she never did with strangers. Maybe it was because of those blue eyes and those biceps, they were very sympathetic. “A woman in a world built for men.”

“Sexist dudes are the worst.” Kara lightly shook her head, then nudged Lena’s shoulder with her own. “How about we forget about them and enjoy today? No more talking about what drives us crazy. Just relax.”

“Sure.”

“There’s a salt pool upstairs, they play soft music underwater. Wanna join me?” Kara suggested and Lena found no reason to turn that down. She didn’t have the vibe she usually got from strangers from Kara, because the blonde was friendly and easy to talk to, it made her think they had known each other for a long time.

 

____________

 

“You’re right. This is very relaxing.” Kara heard the brunette sighing in content next to her. They were both floating in the water, two pool sponges behind their necks and arms, just let the water guide them slowly drifting in the middle of the salt pool. Beneath them, the gentle music of multiple instruments echoing in the liquid warmth surround them and several couples in the pool. Kara had come here once or twice and she had forgotten how private and intimate this place was until she saw two people making out intensely in the corner like there was no tomorrow. Lena must have thought Kara had brought her here for dirty stuffs. It wasn’t her intention but if things went that way she wouldn’t complain. “I can stay here forever.”

“You’re lucky. Today there’s not much people around.” Kara waving her hands to shift away from the kissing couple. “I got a feet in my face the last time I went here.”

“Ouch.” Lena grimaced. “I received many when I was training Taekwondo back in Metropolis. The opponent really liked to punch my face for some reason.”

Kara turned to the brunette, “Why would anyone want to ruin something beautiful?” Did she have the intention to flirt with Lena? Yes, yes she did.

Lena laughed lightly, “That’s a great line, I must say. How many times have you used it to pick up girls?”

“Only the ones I’m interested in.” Kara winked at Lena, who was blushing a bit. “And it’s not a lie.”

“I’m very flattered.” Lena nodded. “And thank you for keeping my company. You’re very kind.”

Kara gave her a smirk. “Or I’m just trying to get into your pants.” That wasn’t entirely a joke. She had been getting a bit hot seeing how Lena’s front floating gently at the liquid surface at a close distance like this.

“Or that.” Lena chuckled amusingly, “You are really bold, Kara.”

Kara pushed her hand to drift towards Lena, twisting the sponges so she could face the brunette. “I suppose we wouldn’t see each other again.” Her eyes fell down at the other woman’s mouth, noticing that Lena teeth was nibbling at her lower lip. “Gotta take chances.”

Those red lips parted a bit, tongue swiping across them hungrily. “Agree.”

 

____________________________

 

The shower room was empty. Lena had expected this but still let out a relieved sigh when Kara pushed the door open. There were about ten public shower lanes and a cabin for family to use. When Lena was about to open the cabin door, she was pulled back and her back was pressed against the wall, a pair of warm lips attacked gently at her jaw, sending shiver down her spine. Kara’s hands grabbed firmly at her waist while her hips rammed with controlled force on Lena’s, making the wetness between her legs even more aching. She wanted to lose herself right here but if anyone walked in right now, they would be exposed.

“Kara” Lena spoke between ragged breath. The feeling of being desired was so sinfully intoxicating it made her voice unstable and huskier than usual, “we’re gonna get caught.”

“Mhm” the blonde didn’t sound bothered by the fact, her hands now were grazing over Lena’s breasts. She hitched a breath. Lena’s breasts were very sensitive. The unintentional moan jumping out of her lips drove Kara’s thigh to kicked a bit higher, right over Lena’s wet center. She clenched her hands in Kara’s hair, which tugged the blonde a bit but it wasn’t painful. “You like that?” The blonde’s head traveled down to Lena’s collarbones, between her breast.

“Ye-” Lena’s response was swallowed by her own cry of surprise and pleasure when her nipples were played with Kara’s tongue and fingers. Her hands dug deeper into the blonde’s skull, a silent encouragement for the woman to do whatever she wanted. Lena’s top was still on but the sensation of Kara’s hard teeth biting over the fabric and her skillful fingers sliding underneath the cloth was so mind-blowing Lena could feel her climax getting near. And Kara hadn’t even touched anything down below. Nor Lena had done anything on her. “Wait.”

Kara heard her and stopped, looking up from her left breast. “What is it?”

Without an answer, she hooked her index fingers around the string of Kara’s top to pull the blonde standing up then swapped their position. Now she pinned Kara on the wall, where happened to have the button to turn on the shower right over their head. The mildly cool water poured down on them, Lena shrieked and Kara laughed at her. 

“Shut up.” She told the blonde warningly, then proceeded to nibble her ear while pressing her thigh into Kara’s warmth hiding behind the bikini. The blonde forcefully pulled Lena’s hips closer to her own, looking like she still had full control of the situation even though they had switched.

“Or what? You’re going to kiss me?” Kara teased, reminding Lena of their short and hasty agreement at the pool. Kara had leaned in for a kiss but Lena had refused it gently. The blonde had said that they would not see each other again and this was only about sex, she told Kara that that would be no kissing. Kissing was intimate and personally meaningful to Lena, she wouldn’t want to invest too much in this, knowing there would be no future.

Lena shoved one hand inside Kara’s bikini pants and the smirk on the blonde’s face disappeared, replaced by a gasp of satisfaction. She circled the tip of her finger around Kara’s drenched clit, collecting the sight of the blonde’s chest heaving faster and faster with every circle. “You were saying?” A corner of her lips curved up when Kara had to gripped Lena’s shoulder as a response.

Lena slowly slid her finger into Kara, watching how the blonde arched her back away from the wall, taking in the intrusion. Then she pulled out, thrusted in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Adding another finger in. Out. In. A rhythm of pleasure was set between Kara’s legs, and judging by the rapid breathing and the tightened grip on Lena’s skin, the blonde must be very close.

But Lena wanted to do more.

She crouched down and precisely placed her mouth over Kara’s center, swiping her tongue across the wetness, feeling the tense muscles inside Kara’s thighs, trying to keep herself steady.

“Fuck.” Kara breathed out impatiently. “Just fuck.”

Lena smiled and thrusted her tongue harshly inside Kara’s folds, her nose pointed into the clit, giving the blonde the time of her life. Faster, stronger. Water from the shower was still pouring down her face. This was getting a bit tricky with her nose drowning in water like this. So she brought her lips back up, attacked Kara’s round breasts along with one hand meanwhile the other hand continued to fuck Kara at the spot where her mouth had been.

Kara’s fingers dug violently into Lena’s ass when she came with a train of incomprehensible curses. Lena slowly fucked the blonde, giving her time to ride out the climax. Their bodies flushed against each other, warmth from the contact and coolness from the shower creating a tornado of satisfaction in Lena’s chest.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming right outside of the room. Panicked, Lena pulled her hand out of Kara and pushed both of their bodies into the family cabin. She closed the door right when two women walked in, mid-conversation about something.

Next thing she knew, Kara had already drapped her mouth on Lena’s clit, licking and sucking constantly, sending her back deeper into the wall, driving her arousal higher and higher.

“-I told her to fuck off.” 

The voice of the conversation outside the cabin seemed to interfere Kara’s little dirty business between Lena’s thighs. The blonde thrusted her finger inside Lena instead, surprising her. She let out a cry.

“Mh-” Kara’s other hand put over Lena’s mouth to stop her from alarming the women outside.

“Shh…” Kara advised and grinded her hips along with her finger into Lena’s throbbing spot. A wave of incredible bliss born deep inside Lena’s bones as the pace started picking up, driving her towards orgasm. With every thrust, Kara still had her eyes staring straight at Lena, like she was observing the pleasure written on all over her face, her body-

Another finger joined the journey, curling Lena’s toes and fingers at the edge of climax. 

She was so close. Very close. Her muffled moan at Kara’s palm alerted the blonde that.

“Yes, come for me, beautiful.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear while kept fucking her faster and harder. The contrast between the tenderness in Kara’s voice and the aggression in her fingers, her hips and her hand had pushed Lena over the edge, pulling out the core deep explosion, straining her muscles, squeezing around Kara’s fingertips inside. Her hips buckled towards Kara one last time because her legs started losing their stability.

Lena let her head dip in the crook of Kara’s neck and the blonde drapped her body on Lena’s, providing an anchor for her wobbling limbs. The silent care gave Lena a little twist in her chest, knowing that this would be the last time she saw Kara. The blonde gently drew back her hand, hips still pressed onto Lena’s skin.

“That was amazing, thank you.” She whispered at Kara’s ear, letting the other woman knew her gratitude.

“The pleasure is mine.” Kara turned to her, a content smile on her lips.

In a moment of post-satisfaction and being touched by the kindness of the blonde, Lena leaned in, pressing her lips on Kara’s.

 

___________________________________

 

“That’s it?” Alex asked with her raised eyebrows, the coffee cup halted right in front of her mouth. “She kissed you.” Kara hadn’t told her sister about the spontaneous hook-up with the brunette. But Alex had seen something changed in Kara’s mood. Today she asked in concern when she came over at the shop where Kara worked in her lunch break. So Kara told her everything.

“She kissed me.” Kara sighed, rubbing over and over the cup in her hand. Her shift had paused and her co-worker, Lucy, was taking up the counter while Kara was in charge of the washing duty. Alex sat by the bar served for alcohol drinkers, Kara was standing behind it, drying up the washed glasses, cups and spoons with a towel. “She told me no kissing and then she kissed me. And left.”

“Brutal.” Alex winced into the sip. “Wait, the book and the towel on the chair. She left them too?”

Kara shrugged. Lena had looked very shock after the kiss, like she didn’t think she would do it and regretted immediately. Kara was stunned by the affection so she hadn’t followed Lena out of the cabin right away and took a few moment to put herself back together before went out and back to the pool. She returned to the chair, seeing Lena’s stuffs still in place, thinking that the brunette would come back here and she would have a chance to ask the girl’s number. Kara wanted to make this last longer than just sex.

Lena never returned. Kara ended up bringing the brunette’s towel and book home. They were still in her closet for some reason. It was just a one-time thing, she shouldn’t be bothered.

“It’s fine. I’m not going to see her again.” Kara put back the cup on the rack, threw the towel on her shoulder, lifting up the basket full of dry cups and place it down under the counter. “She practically ran away from me, God!”

Alex gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sure it’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it is.” Kara rolled her eyes and checked the clock. Her afternoon shift was about to start.

People usually crowded up in the afternoon and she was pretty sure that she needed four hands to face that. The daily routine of receiving orders, writing names and giving out finished cups was getting a bit hastier. One of her co-worker was sick and now only her and Lucy standing behind the counter.

Kara had a new cup in her hand, eyes and pen ready to write down the next order. “Your name, please?” She hadn’t got the time to look up and check who she was asking. Just an ordinary next customer in line.

“I’m sorry.” The customer replied with an irrelevant sentence.

Kara thought the customer hadn’t heard her so she repeated the question, looking up. “Your na-”

The rest of her air was sucked back into her lung because the customer in front of her was no one other than the brunette who had made her twist and turn at night lately. She was still wearing her perfect red lips, Kara remember how it was smudged between her thighs. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail up high on her head. She was fully clothed, of course, but the image of her in the black bikini still appeared in Kara’s dream was more haunting.

“I’m sorry.” Lena repeated herself, sincere in her bright green eyes. “I’m very sorry, Kara.”

“W-what are you doing here?” She was still very surprised to see Lena standing here, in her work place, being real other than an illusion. “Buying coffee?”

“To apologize.” Lena replied, placing both of her hands timidly on the counter, “I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have left without saying anything.”

“How did you find me?” Kara barely noticed the grumpy faces of the customers behind Lena.

“I-”

“Are you buying anything or just standing there and chitchat?” The next customer in line cut off Lena’s words with an angry attitude and Kara blinked several times to remember she was working.

“I’m sorry. She’s deciding.” Kara politely told the customer then returned to Lena, “Your name please?” She asked like a machine, forgetting that she had already known the answer.

“Lena.” The brunette still gave her a reply with a smile.

“Your order?” Kara readied her pen.

“A second chance.” Lena said with pleading in her voice.

Kara stared at the woman, taking a few second to come to a decision. She was still a bit upset that Lena had left but that disappointment was made up plenty with Lena finding her, asking for something for the both of them that Kara deeply wanted too. She grinned at the brunette, “A ‘second chance’ coming right up!”

 

______________________________

 

“I don’t know what you like so I just made you black coffee, is that okay?” Kara came to the table where Lena had been sitting and waiting until Kara’s shift ended to talk to her. On the blonde’s hand was a cup with ‘Lena’ written on it.

She received the cup in gratitude. “You didn’t have to make me anything.”

“You came to find me and apologize.” Kara smiled and sat down across the table. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

Lena looked down on the cup in her hand, a thumb grazing on her name. “I thought so too. I was panicked and I ran away with my tail between my legs like a coward. I’m sorry.”

“Was it because of the kiss?” Kara asked, a gleam of sadness in her eyes.

“Yes. But it wasn’t anything you did. You were amazing, truly. I was the one who said no kissing and ended up kissing you first. I couldn’t face you after that and I ran.” Lena recalled how embarrassed she had been, running out of the shower room and straight to the locker room. She even forgot about the towel and the book until she had already seated in the car, banging her head on the steering wheel like an idiot. “That was immature.”

Kara chuckled, “A little bit.”

“A lot.” Lena corrected with a grunt.

“I keep your book and towel.” Kara scratched her neck, “I know I shouldn’t take them but leaving there just didn’t seem right.”

“Thank you for that. You’re so kind.” Kara truly was. Lena’s stupid impulsive act had cause unnecessary complication and gladly Kara didn’t hold it against her.

“Or I’m just trying to get in your pants again.” Kara joked half-heartedly.

Lena suddenly grew bolder and replied with, “Are you sure I’m not doing the same?”

They both laughed. They chatted on the sidewalk, towards Kara’s apartment that was in the same neighborhood. It was an easy and comfortable feeling to meet and talk to Kara again. But there was still something the blonde hadn’t known yet, and Lena planned to keep it that way.

“Hey, how did you find me?” Kara asked when they waited for the red light to turn green. “I never told you where I work.”

“I got lucky.” Lena looked away, hoping that her answer was enough.

Kara scrunched her nose in thoughts, then her eyes grew wider in joy, “No way! You came to every coffee shop in National City just to find me, didn’t you?”

Lena blushed for being busted. “Well, I really like that book.”

“Lucky for you, I really like its owner.” Kara knowingly winked at her.

The light turned green and they started walking together.


	2. Come Hell Or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next when Lena followed Kara back to her apartment?
> 
>  
> 
> Note: it wasn't for the book and the towel
> 
>  
> 
> Or: Jesus, Jess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes :)
> 
> Enjoy...

It was another hot summer day in National City. Lena swore that her skin was getting fried on her way to the company. Luckily, she didn’t have to stay outside for too long because her job demanded her to stay indoors most of the time.

Maybe always. Lena sometimes couldn’t tell how long had she been staying in the office, long after her secretary, Jess, had gone home. Speaking of Jess, her mind filled itself back on the day she had decided to actually do what she was supposed to do on a weekend: relaxing. 

_‘I bet you can’t stay outside of the office or your house for half a day.’_

Jess had provoked Lena’s competitive nature like that. And next thing she knew, she had made a bet with her secretary, who had slowly become her friend.

Jess had suggested the pool and Lena hadn’t finished her book about economy, so she’d combined both. She had brought the book to the pool, planned to read it in peace. It should have gone that way.

But of course it hadn’t.

One particular girl in red bikini had to rescue her from not being to opening the door to the outdoor department of the pool. Lena was startled when she saw her. Bright blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, athletic body and a sweet smile that could make her brain go dirty in a second.

Not like Kara was not aware of her own attractive exterior. Nope, she knew it and she didn’t scare to show it.

The flirting was interesting and it got Lena hooked longer than she had expected. Heck, she hadn’t even thought about getting physical with Kara. Well, not until she saw Kara walking out of the pool, water flowing along the curves at her shoulders, her waist, her abs, her ass, her breasts. The blonde even hooked a finger under the bikini top to fix it before sitting down next to her. She must have done that on purpose. Lena didn’t complain.

One thing led to another and she found herself fucking that same girl in the empty shower room. Lena had never done anything like that before, not even in her previous relationships. There was something about Kara that was too captivating and too inviting to let go. She had gone along with the flow. The sex had been amazing, probably the best sex she had ever had for the last- hmm, forever. A part of it could be coming from the fact that they could get caught any minute, it was bad and it was good at the same time.

It got Lena to break her own rule. Which was embarrassing. And Lena didn’t deal very well with situations where she was caught off guard. She had acted like a scaredy cat, running off because she couldn’t dare to look into those blue eyes again and said goodbye.

She had mentally slapped herself constantly after already on her way home, drenching in wet clothes because the towel had been left at the pool. She could have asked for Kara’s number, or maybe her workplace, or maybe just her last name to find her. For a smart girl, sometimes Lena just wanted to smack herself for being just a dumbass when it came to social activities.

She had thought that was it. No more seeing The Cute Blonde At The Pool ever again. Until Jess had brought her a cup of coffee. Her daily dose of mental pill against the misogynists in her job.

_‘Did Kara say she was a barista?’_

Lena asked herself and immediately called for Jess, asking to be delivered a list of all the coffee shops in National City. Jess asked what it was about but of course Lena couldn’t tell her. Jess would have rolled her eyes at her boss/friend’s sudden silliness. Not good for her image.

The next day, she had cancelled all of the meetings and pretended that she suddenly had the urge to taste every cup of coffee in National City because _reasons_. Jess had given her a knowing smirk before the elevator doors closed. Even though Jess had no idea what she was doing, Lena still felt like she was a kid being caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

The first seven shops were total fails. But Lena didn’t give up. Not until she had reached the few last shops without anything useful. She had paid attention very closely to every blonde in each shop. But no one was Kara. In the end, three of the employees had given her their phone number, which was interesting and she would have considered calling one of them but…

She only wanted Kara.

Lena realized she had a crush. A lightning crush but the impact was like an earthquake. She had walked back to the company, thinking about how dumb she was, thinking she could find one particular girl in a city with millions of people. And she wasn’t even sure if Kara had told her the truth about her profession. Kara had said it was a one-time thing, why should she bother to tell the truth?

Lena’s shoulder dropped when she took a turn back to the L-Corp building. Suddenly, a guy on skateboard flashed by her, holding a cup of coffee. She hadn’t seen any coffee shop around here for two years since she moved to National City.

Another woman walked by, holding a cup with the same logo. _Noonan’s._

That sounded familiar. But Lena hadn’t paid much attention. She excused herself when she stopped the woman on her walk. The kind lady had told her there was an old coffee shop right in the corner, much to Lena’s surprise, only locals knew about.

Lena checked back on the list. Noonan’s wasn’t on it. Why had Jess left out this name? She had no time to wonder because she had followed the woman’s instruction and found the shop.

There were many people inside and the rich, delicious smell of freshly ground coffee attacked her sense once again. This was the same scent she had sniffed every morning after Jess had put the daily dose of caffein on her desk. Jess bought coffee here?

Oh…so that was the reason she hadn’t included this place on the list. She must have thought Lena wanted to find a new flavour. _Jesus, Jess!_

Lena stepped in line and waited until she had found what she came for. Kara, in her work uniform, with white shirt and a giant apron around her waist, her hair tied up in a bundle. She looked way better in bikinis. Especially red ones.

Lena nervously waited until it was her turn. But Kara was looking down on the cup.

“Your name, please?” she asked, not even checking who she was talking to. Why did she have to make this so hard?

Lena just blurted out what she planned to say first and foremost. “I’m sorry.”

Kara’s head snapped up and the repeated question stuck on her lips, “Your na-”

Next thing she knew, she had already asked for a second chance, which was completely out of line. She had acted terribly, why would Kara even care about cowards like her? Surprisingly, Kara accepted it with a grin. That same grin that had haunted her dreams for the past few days.

Crap, this crush was getting worse.

They had talked like real adults this time. She realized she liked spending more time with Kara, even if it was just talking. The blonde was funny, humorous and of course, flirty but never too eager. That was why Lena hadn’t hesitate to agree coming back to Kara’s apartment to collect her things that she had forgotten at the pool.

She had wondered about Kara’s other motives. The blonde wasn’t afraid to joke about that and she found herself start joking about that, too. And to be real, Lena wouldn’t mind repeat their little business again.

 

__________________________________

 

Kara twisted the door open widely, striving in first and let Lena be comfortable. “It’s a bit small but I don’t think I can clean up any place larger than this one.” She threw the key in a bowl next to the door and hung her bag up. “Please, come in.”

“It’s cute.” Lena said with a smile. Kara’s eyes focused on the bright color on the brunette’s face for a too long of a second, then she blinked to snap herself out of it, walking to the fridge.

“Drinks? I have juice, soda, beer and- I don’t know what the heck this is but it’s labeled with my sister’s name.” She looked up from the door and saw Lena was standing in front of the book shelf, eyeing the photo frames placed on it.

“Anything’s fine.” Lena answered nonchalantly, pointing at a picture. “You didn’t tell me you took bungee jumping.”

Kara snorted, bringing out two bottles of beer, came to the book shelf and handed one of them to Lena. “That’s actually my sister’s fault. Look at my face, I was horrified!” Lena chuckled, her dimples appeared, drawing Kara’s attention back to her lips. She was getting a bit too hot for comfort now. “Tell me, do you have any siblings who would push you to a semi-heart attack just for fun?”

Lena turned around and picked a spot on the couch to sit down, spinning the neck of the bottle in her hands. “Well… you could say that. Literally.”

Kara joined her, not sitting too close because she really didn’t want to freak Lena out. “What do you mean _‘literally’_?”

Lena tilted her head to a side, thinking of something rather unpleasant, judging by the look on her face. “My brother used to push me down from a horse because I was riding faster than him. We were racing.”

That was a bit… unexpected. Kara blinked several times. “Were you hurt?”

“Broken leg. Scared to ride a horse for life but you know, he apologized.” Lena took a sip, her voice sounded a bit bitter. “Anyway, I shouldn’t have told you that. Too depressing. That’s for… tenth date kind of thing.”

Kara propped her free elbow on the couch’s back, smirked at the implication. “Which date are we exactly right now?”

“It depends on whether or not you consider this as a date.” Lena cheekily replied. Kara couldn’t see clearly her blush but she was definitely blushing. “But I guess that doesn’t really matter because I think we’ve passed that stage.”

“What stage?” Kara placed her beer down and leaned a bit toward the brunette. Her perfume was lavender mixing with vanilla, the best kind of scent in her opinion. “The flirting stage?”

“The are-we-going-for-a-kiss-or-not stage.” Lena’s eyes casted down on Kara’s lips and back up with a glint in her eyes. Lustful.

Kara plucked the bottle in Lena’s hand and placed it next to the one on the table. “What’s the next stage?” She licked her lips, fingers twitching in anticipation.

“Who cares?” Lena briefly answered and narrowed the distance between them. Kara’s lips opened as a reasonable reaction because she was waiting for this. She quickly grabbed Lena’s shirt and pulled to her, bringing the brunette onto her lap.

The heat between Lena’s legs pressed down on her own arousal, pushing her up to the top of the hill a bit too quickly than she had thought. She stretched her tongue, embracing Lena’s wet flesh muscle in her mouth with a slow and enjoying pace because she hadn’t had the chance to experience this the last time they met.

Kara wanted to savor the kiss and the intimacy but Lena seemed to have different idea. Her hands had already yanked off a few first buttons of her work shirt, warm palms started feeling her shoulder, the upper swell of her breasts. She smiled into the kiss, hands sliding down right above Lena’s ass.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Kara said when Lena broke the kiss and took aim at her left ear.

Lena nibbled at her earlobe, which was a spot that was all too sensitive for the blonde. “I said I really like that book.” Kara felt goosebumps running over her skin when she heard the brunette’s sexy whisper. The sentence was nothing sexual but the ache increasing in Kara’s pants suggested otherwise.

“Top.” Kara said in her ragging breath. “Off.”

Lena didn’t pull back, kept ravaging her jaw, hands grabbing Kara’s wrists and placed them on the button of her blouse with a silent command to take it off herself. Bossy. Kara liked that. She lazily unbuttoned the blouse, intentionally to make it as slow as possible. Her hands on Lena started pushing the cloth away, revealing her beautiful, pale, heaving chest. The black lacy bra she was wearing hugged tightly around her breasts, testing Kara’s virtue to use her teeth and tear it off.

“Like what you see?” Kara looked up to see a smirk and a pair of blazing green eyes staring down at her. Lena’s cheeks were brightly pink. How could she be so sexy and cute at the same time?

“I’ll like even more what’s underneath.” Kara teased and placed a gentle bite on one breast, earning a loud moan from the brunette. So this was what Lena liked. Cool. Kara used all what she had to attack Lena’s breast mercilessly. Here a bite. Licking a bit there. She quickly unclasped the brunette’s bra with one hand while the other took the rest of the blouse off Lena.

Finally, Lena was half-naked on top of her. Kara didn’t wait. No more. She opened her mouth and took in as much as she could Lena’s right breast, sucking on the sensitive tip while her right hand played with the left breast. Lena’s fingers combed into Kara’s hair, tugging, scratching on her scalp. To every motion, an erotic moan coming right after. The warmth inside Kara’s thighs oozed out stronger, needed to be taken care of.

“Jesus, are we really doing this here?” Lena’s question almost got swallowed by her whimpering.

“No.” Kara answered, pulling Lena’s legs deeper to her, “I’ll bring you to the bed. Ready?”

With a confirmation hum, Kara picked both of them off the couch, staggered a bit and made Lena shrieked, “Careful!”

Kara laughed and gripped Lena’s ass tighter and started walking backward into her bed, which located not too far away, in the other corner of the apartment. Finally reaching the destination, she twisted around and dropped Lena down on her back. Kara deliberately took off her shirt in front of Lena’s watching eyes and threw it away. Then she climbed onto the brunette’s, strategically settled herself between Lena’s legs.

Still keeping eye contact with Lena, she took off Lena’s pants while the brunette did the same to her jeans. As expected, Lena was wearing matching black lacy underwear. Kara smirked as she pulled the waistband of Lena’s pants down to her knees, then to her ankles and stepped back to let the brunette toe them off herself while she got her skin out of the tight jeans.

Now there was only the underwear covering Lena’s private part, Kara jerked an eyebrow adoringly at the sight in front of her. Lena’s ponytail had been compromised violently, ruffled, messy and sexy. Just perfect.

“What are you waiting for?” Lena asked, her eyes burning with desire.

Kara stepped closer. The hasty need had turned into something more emotional, more gentle. More real. She attentively touched Lena’s fingers with her own, a simple yet extremely intimate gesture.

“Do you want to run?” Kara smiled, giving Lena a way out if she wanted. She couldn’t let herself getting too attached to someone if they would eventually leave. Again.

Lena blinked a few times, then she intertwined her fingers with Kara’s and led her to the bed. “I won’t make that same mistake again.” She placed her elbows on the sides, gazing down on the wonder of the world that was staring back at her with eyes as green as the forest. “Take me.”

Kara breathed out a relieved chuckle. “You’re so beautiful, Lena.”

“Says you.” Lena grinned, hands cupping Kara’s face. “Miss Cute and Cocky.”

_Alright._

Her hand traveled down to Lena’s right breast, gave the nipple a little pinch that drew out a whimper from the brunette. Kara smirked at the reaction, crouched lower to sucked the left breast into her mouth while a thigh pressed on the only triangle black cloth covering Lena’s body. It was dampened with need and desire. Good.

Lena moaned her name between her panting breath, provoking Kara’s deepest nature to make her partner screaming in pleasure. She settled between Lena’s thighs, hooking her finger under the underwear and took it off. The brunette raised both of her legs to make her job easier. Kara dropped the panties somewhere and cupped her palm on the newly revealed flesh. Wet.

“You’re just so happy to see me, aren’t you Ponytail?” Kara watched as Lena bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning when the most needed spot was touched. “Wet for me.”

Lena sheepishly kicked her thigh that was right under Kara, just high enough to brush by her arousal, earning a surprised gasp from the blonde. “Yeah. What are you gonna do?” She teased. The vision of every possibility of how to answer that question punched Kara right at her core.

“That’s it.” Kara pressed a quick kiss on Lena’s smudged lips, a smirk painted on her face. “You’re going to regret that.”

 

____________________

 

Lena knew she had signed up a for trouble when she saw that cocky smirk on Kara’s lips. But she would be glad to go through this again.

Kara lifted her hips up with both hands, lowered her lips down onto Lena’s throbbing gate and finally licked over it, like a teaser for what was to come next. Lena gripped on the mattress when her clit was provoked, teethed, constantly then suddenly left abandoned. Right before Lena protested, Kara’s fingers had found her swollen folds and slowly crawled in. Out. In. Out. Repeatedly. She twisted and turned with every stroke, head dipped backwards deeper into the soft material. The ponytail on top of her head was getting more and more loosened as she was being fucked.

It was crazy, the good kind of crazy. Sending electrical whip all over her. The peak she was searching for was getting more and more closer. Her moan got more and more desperately everytime Kara thrusted her fingers deeply right at her core.

“Jesus! I-” Lena’s exclamation was interrupted when the presence of Kara’s fingers disappeared. She snapped her head up to check if something was wrong when she saw Kara taking off the rest of her clothes and returned back on the bed. “Kara?”

“I almost come just looking at you, Lena.” Kara admitted, lowered herself down on her, the heat from both of them collided swiftly as their breasts pressed against each other. “I won’t hold back.” The blonde warned.

Lena bucked her hips onto Kara, a tingling sensation like a spark before the fire spread across her groin and then returned to the same spot, asking for more. “That’s what I want.”

Kara muttered a curse under her breath and kissed her. The hungry, devouring kiss with tongues and teeth clashing. Lena felt Kara’s heat left her for a split of second before grinding down sharply. Her moan was caught between their lips. Kara grunted when she grinded down again, started setting a steady pace. Lena, at the same time, bucked her hips to meet Kara’s wetness with even more force. Clashing. Clashing harder. Thrusting in. Thrusting in deeper. Moaning. Moaning louder.

The sound they made at their hips and at their lips echoed inside the small apartment, making a beautifully erotic cocktail of pleasure, getting them drunk on every muscles, every bone until it knocked them out, straining their limbs into each other for the final explosion between the two. Lena must have cried out Kara’s name when she came and the blonde came with her along a train of curses.

Hips still attached, Kara laid herself heavily on Lena, their hearts were beating erratically, still hadn’t come down from the lustful climb just a few seconds ago. Lena was sweating and Kara was no different. She turned to Kara, who was lazily facing her, the panting breath fanned on Lena’s nose.

“You okay?” Kara asked, her voice was shaking a bit but still full of concern.

Lena used her legs to stroke slowly along Kara’s calves, an intimate thing she normally did with her previous relationship but usually when she had dated them for about a year. Somehow being with Kara like this, it felt like the connection they had wasn’t only the physical one. Lena smiled at Kara, lifted up one hand to caress the blonde’s hair and her sweaty forehead. “Better than ever.”

“Me too.” Kara bit her lips, cheeks grew pink. “Seems like I really like you, Lena.”

How come Kara wasn’t shy with all of the sex and got shy at admitting that she liked someone, Lena couldn’t understand. But she had no care for it right now. She had another thing to think about. “Can we cuddle?”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “If you want.”

Lena nodded and Kara moved to the side, wrapping her arms around her, making her the little spoon but she didn’t mind. This felt so good. The bed felt so good. The sex was so good. Kara was so good. The embrace from behind was so good.

Everything was incredible. Her limbs were exhausted and her hips were a bit sore. Her heart started beating slower to normal pace and Lena’s mind was clear enough for her do something right for this moment.

“Kara?” she called for the woman behind. The embrace got tighter a bit and Lena heard the heavy breathing of the blonde also becoming less hectic.

“Yes?” Next came a kiss at the back of her head. Kara was such a cuddler. A cute one.

“It seems like I really like you too.” Lena sensed the heat blossoming in her chest and her cheeks when she admitted it. They weren’t even dating and the words ‘I like you’ just flying out naturally. It didn’t seem forced or rushed. Just right.

Kara pulled gently to make Lena lay on her back. She was met with big, round, blue eyes gazing at her with a whole lot of trust, emotions and honest gratitude. Kara had this smile on, the smile when you saw the pop-corn went jumping in the microwave, the smile when you found something you thought you lost, the smile when you took the first ice cream of the summer. Pure happiness. Kara’s smile was happiness. And it was contagious. Lena imitated it without knowing. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Of course.” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, printing the shape of her face into her memory. “Are we doing things backwards? Sex first, then dinner.”

Kara laughed and scooted closer. “Or we can totally skip dinner and head straight for sex again if you want.”

“It’d be lovely. But I’m starving.” Lena apologetically kissed Kara’s shoulder. “I know a place.”

Lena ended up spending the whole night with Kara at her favourite restaurant that located not too far away from L-Corp, then back to Kara’s apartment where they watched Netflix and chilled. Literally.

And then metaphorically. Twice. Or was it thrice?

 

____________________

 

“Lena?” Kara asked with her eyes closed when her arm stretched out to find the warmth of the other woman but found nothing but the cool surface of her mattress. She opened her eyes, grazing the knuckles over her lids to wake herself from the dream. Kara sat up, looking around. “Lena?”

Everything was like her daily morning. Waking up alone. A pang of disappointment washed over her and it stung her heart. Was last night a dream?

Impossible. She felt the soreness between her legs, the faint lingering lavender mixed with vanilla scent in the air and on the sheets. Her bed smelled like Lena. It must have missed her warmth. Kara’s nose sought for the invisible proof of the brunette’s existence from last night with sadness. 

Lena left again.

Kara chuckled bitterly as she rolled over to get out of the bed. Great. Just perfect.

She was about to head for the bathroom when she saw a note sticking on the lamp next to her bed.

_‘Good morning, Kara. I really want to stay until you wake up but I have an early meeting that I can't pass. Terribly sorry but I’ll make it up for you. Breakfast on the table. Sorry again for intruding the kitchen._

_I had a great time. Thank you. - Lena.’_

Kara’s thumb ran across the words, she grinned from ear to ear. Lena didn't left without saying a word. Kara felt stupid for having doubts for a moment. Of course she had to leave. Lena had told her she worked for L-Corp and Kara had heard all about the strict principles the company had. Kara had heard some rumors about the CEO of L-Corp who never left the office and people believed the CEO wasn't a real person but was only a propaganda of the board to control the company after its former owner was arrested for developing bioweapons illegally.

Kara had asked Lena if the rumors was true and Lena only gave her an amused smile and said that she had met the CEO already and she was a stuck-up bitch. The conversation went on and Kara hadn't pay attention much to the CEO and L-Corp’s rumors anymore.

She walked to the table and saw the breakfast that Lena had cooked for her. A large bowl faced upside-down, shielding anything beneath it from losing heat. She lift the bowl up and smiled.

Lena had made her scrambled egg with bacon. A whole lot of bacon. Kara recalled saying something about how much she loved bacon last night. Another note lying under the plate. Kara pulled it out to read.

_‘This is what I can jumble for now. Don't blame me, blame your fridge :)’_

Kara chuckled out loud because it was the truth. She never stacked enough food in her house, which was funny considering the amount of food she consumed daily. Her sister Alex took it as her job to go shopping for Kara every Friday, stuffing her fridge with edible ingredients along with the familiar scold _‘I’m not Mom!’_ even though she acted exactly like their mother. Since today was Thursday, it was reasonable to not have much food left.

Kara ate the breakfast, brushed her teeth, changed into work clothes and walked to Noonan’s. Her high spirit was very helpful that she even giggled when her boss made a fuss over a sudden delivery request over phone right before lunch break. He glared at her and told her to bring the delivery directly to the customer because it was demanded so.

She was too happy and accepted her boss’ request without paying much attention to what he said. That she had been specifically asked to deliver the coffee herself. Of course she only took the cup with the address note and sprinted out of the shop.

_**‘L-Corp, 30th floor, find Jess at the desk’** _

The note said so. Kara clicked her tongue and headed for the notorious company. She was going straight through the front door when a giant guy in suit stopped her and asked for her excuse to intrude the place. She told him that she needed to deliver coffee to a specific floor. He spoke to his intercom, nodded and ushered her up.

The woman behind the front desk gave her a temporal pass and instructed her to use the elevator with that pass. The employees walked crossing the lobby, Kara had to excuse herself over and over before she reached the elevator. It was packed with people in suits and work attire. Kara felt a bit out of place with her shirt, jeans and apron. Why hadn’t she taken off the apron?

Eventually everyone around her exited at their floor, she found herself standing alone in the elevator cabin, staring at the floor number increasing until it reached thirty.

Ding.

She walked out and saw a grand hall with one desk lonely placed right in front of her, a woman sitting behind it, talking on the phone. Kara had seen this woman regularly in the shop and she thought today she must be really busy so she couldn't go and buy coffee herself. But this was lunch time. Who didn't get a lunch break?

“Hi, I brought the delivery.” Kara said when the woman put down the phone. “Are you Jess?”

“I am.” Jess eyed her with a small smile.

“This is your coffee. Have a-”

“It’s not mine.” Jess lightly shook her head and point towards two wooden doors on the left. “In there.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kara was taken aback by the misunderstanding and quickly regained her smile and headed for the room.

Kara took a glance at the words right next to the doors and gulped.

 

**CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER**  
**A. LUTHOR**

 

_The CEO of L-Corp???_

Lena and Kara had just talked about this person last night and now she delivered coffee to her? Was this a coincidence? She imagined a middle-aged woman with constant frown and a nasty attitude towards her employees. Someone terrible enough to make such a nice person like Lena to describe her as ‘a stuck-up bitch’.

Kara knocked few times on the door and didn't hear any sign of a reply. But when she looked over shoulder, Jess mouthed ‘just come in’ and that was what she did.

Kara had prepared herself for the worst but she definitely hadn’t prepared for _this_.

Sitting behind a large white desk was a woman with her hair tied up in a ponytail that Kara knew how soft the raven locks were when they were free. The woman's lips were painted perfectly in red, but they had imprinted in Kara’s brain as smudged and swollen from kisses. Her eyes were bright and so green, reminded Kara of the pleased look of a satisfied woman coming undone on her bed.

“Hello, stranger.” The CEO stood up from her seat with a smirk. She walked around the desk, the heels slammed gently on the floor, heading straight to where Kara was standing with her jaw dropped.

“...Le-Lena?” was all she could mutter at the moment. She gulped at the attentive stare Lena was giving her, suddenly her confidence found a bush and stayed there. “Y-you… you are…”

Lena kept her smirk in place, plucked the coffee cup out of Kara’s frozen fingers and turned around, walked to the big ivory couch by the wall, leaving a trail of lavender mixed with vanilla. Lena patted on the leather surface next to her after sitting down. “Come. Have a seat.”

Kara dumbly followed the instructions, mouth still agape like a fish. Lena used her index finger to push her jaw up, Kara swallowed under the flirty gaze, blushed like a schoolgirl seeing nudity for the first time.

Lena casually took a sip of coffee and sighed happily. Then she faced Kara again, waited.

“You are the CEO.” Kara stated the obviously truth, her throat went dry.

“Yes.” Lena leaned back on the couch, “I hope that wouldn't be a problem.”

Kara blinked in confusion. “Why would it be a problem?”

“You know” Lena gestured aimlessly, “I’m always busy. It could be tricky to date me.”

Kara grinned broadly at that. She had thought a bit too far that Lena must have been talking about the difference in their professions but she was glad that wasn't the case. “Is this your way to officially ask me out?”

“Perhaps.” Lena’s cheeks darkened shyly. “What do you say?”

“Absolutely yes.” Kara moved to sit closer, place an arm on the couch and played with the tip of Lena’s ponytail. “You could have simply texted or called or gone to the shop and asked me, you know?”

Lena chuckled amusingly, letting the weight of her head drop on Kara’s arm. “I’m fully aware. But how else I can have you all for myself in person like this?”

Kara leaned in a bit, “You are so dramatic, Lena.” Her eyes flickered down at Lena’s lips and stayed there, watching as they formed the brunette’s response.

“That’s my middle name.” The young CEO also crouched to Kara. Finally, their lips met in a tender collision, melted into each other for a few long seconds before broke apart into content smiles.

“Wait, it’s written ‘A. Luthor’ outside. Is your name not Lena?” Kara asked, mentally slapped herself for hadn’t questioned the other woman’s last name for the entire time had they spent together. “And I still don't know your last name until now. Unbelievable!”

“We were kinda too _busy_ for names, weren't we?” Lena knowingly responded with a rhetorical question. Yes, they had been both occupied with different activities other than normal greetings. “My full name is Angelina Luthor, I only use it in work and business. Lena is for informal occasions like between friends, family…”

“...flirting with a cute blonde at the pool.” Kara winked, both of them gave each other a look and burst out laughing. “Okay then, my name is Kara Danvers, very nice to meet you.”

She offered a handshake and Lena politely accepted with gratitude.

“We are really going backwards on everything.” Lena remarked with a smile.

“That works for me. Tell me more about you, Lena Luthor.”

 

_____________________

 

Lena had just said goodbye to Kara and let her get back to her afternoon shift. They had had lunch that Lena had arranged in the morning, with extra spicy sauce for the spring rolls from the restaurant they had gone yesterday that Kara said she loved. Kara and her had another great time together, nothing sexual, just basically eating lunch and telling the other about themselves. It was nice and easy. She looked forward to seeing the blonde again. Possibly tonight.

The doors opened again and Lena had thought it was Kara, forgetting something on her way out. But it was Jess.

“Is something wrong?” Lena asked so because normally Jess would have knocked first before coming in.

The secretary slash friend of her crossed her arms with an amusing look on her face, “Alright, Missy, tell me everything and do not even hold back any detail.”

Lena nonchalantly looked down on the contract in her hands. “Lunch time’s over, Jess.”

“We have ten minutes left from lunch time. Don't argue with me on this, I’m your secretary.” Jess sat down on the couch. “Now is friend time. Spill, Luthor.”

Lena couldn't hold back and let the grin spread across her lips. “Spill what?”

“Who is that? And please don't say you just spent your entire lunch time in the crazy schedule with a random stranger because you feel like it.” Jess’ smirk became more devilish. “Who is she? Wait, I know who she is. She works for Noonan’s. I mean, who is she to you?”

Lena grabbed the almost empty coffee cup to her lips, took the generous last sip and spoke, “Let's start with our little bet…”

(About five minutes later…)

“Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!” Jess excitedly slammed her palms onto the couch after hearing Lena’s short version of how she had met Kara. “You hooked up with the girl who works in the shop where I buy you coffee everyday? She’s the one who makes you coffee! And you two didn't meet here or there but in the public pool all the way across the city? This is fate!”

“Well, _‘fate’_ is a big word.” Lena rolled her eyes but still grinning like a fool. “I’ll say _‘a chain of fortunate coincidences’_."

“Whatever, Luthor. Then what? Did you ask her out?” Jess’ brown eyes stretched wider due to the thrill of her thirst for a juicy story. “Did she ask you out? She’s cute!”

“We haven't talked about it yet but there would definitely a date in close future.” Lena tried to say it as casual as possible but God, she nearly ran to the balcony and shouted to the world that a blonde barista had stolen the heart of L-Corp’s CEO as easy as taking a lollipop from a child. And it was a crime to make her feel giddy and floating like this while her work required the serious and stoic alter version of her.

“I’m so happy for you!” Jess grabbed her shoulders and shook violently. “You owe my big time, Luthor. If I didn't forced you out of the house, you would still sit here and moping over your ex in Metropolis.”

“I wasn't moping.” Lena argued. “I was busy!”

“Please, if I wasn't there to stop you from getting the ridiculous tattoo before leaving Metropolis, you’d be the girl with _‘I heart Metropolis’_ on her ass.” Jess reminded Lena of that time when she was at her lowest point. Finding out her brother was actually a billionaire criminal using money to create terrible bio weapons across the ocean then she had to take the matter in her own hand and wake it up from the crisis. Yep, not a great time and many bad decisions. But it was also the time that she realized Jess had always been a great friend of her, ever since she had just been the CFO of Luthor Corp, now was L-Corp.

“Yes, thank you very much.” Lena shuddered when she pictured Kara’s face if she saw the stupid tattoo when they were having sex. Hard to explain that. “That's everything, now can you please leave so I can continue reading this forty-five-page contract?”

Jess waved her hands jokingly as she stood up. “Okay, okay… I’ll leave you to whatever you just said and pretend you aren't trying to get rid of me so you can text Kara.”

Lena blushed a bit, “Come on, she's working at the moment.”

Jess wiggled her brows, “I’ll make sure no one would ever bother you and her when you are having lunch from now on.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at the cheeky brunette, “Thank you.”

Jess pointed her index finger back and forth between the couch and the desk. “Where would you do her first? Here or there?”

Lena gasped at the blunt question, “Jess!”

The other woman’s grin faltered on her lips and she gave Lena a slight nod, “Good afternoon, Miss Luthor. Should I confirm your next appointment?” Her voice had changed from teasing to serious in a second, which was impressive and scary.

“Um, sure.” Lena answered, watching her secretary leaving the room, all business and professional. She checked the watch. Exactly 2 p.m. 

_Jesus, Jess._

 

________________________________

 

“Wait, let me get this straight.” Alex held up a hand, cut off whatever Kara was spilling out of her mouth. “The girl at the pool, who left without saying a word came to find you, apologized and now you two are dating?”

“That’s the basis.” Kara took off the apron and hung it on the rack, walking through the door for employees and joined Alex at the bar counter. Kara had called and told her sister the story over the phone briefly before her shift started but she must have sounded too crazy so Alex had to come and checked on her. “She wants this to work.”

“Good for you, sis.” Alex smacked gently on Kara’s shoulder, “What did you say she does?”

“She works at L-Corp” Kara said and watched the change of expression on Alex’s face when she continued, “as CEO.”

Alex blinked a few times and her mouth dropped so low it felt like her jaw left her skull, “She’s _what_?”

“Uh huh, I was shocked when I found out too.” Kara shrugged. Her sister put down the bag and hastily pulled out a book from her final project and shoved it into Kara’s hands. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Do you know what I’m writing for the finals?” Kara shook her head. “The impact of technology and its alternatives.”

“So?” Kara eyed curiously at the title on the book. “This is The Jump of Technology.”

“Look at the author.” Alex glanced down. Kara flipped the book over and check the name.

“Alexander Joseph Luthor. Wait, Luthor? Is he related to Lena?” Kara opened the back cover and stared at the face of a man in suit. He was bald and his smirk reminded Kara of Lena’s.

“That’s Lex Luthor, former owner of Luthor Corp, now is L-Corp. That’s Lena’s brother.” Alex pointed at a small corner under the byline. “They both wrote this book.”

Indeed. Kara clearly saw _‘Angelina Luthor’_ printed under her brother’s name. “She wrote a book?”

“Co-wrote.” Alex corrected and took back the book. “My paper is mostly about Lex and his inventions involving bioweapons. But Lena’s accomplishment isn’t less impressive. She’s graduated college at sixteen with loads of inventions. Some people say she would follow her brother’s footsteps in making deadly bioweapons because it would make huge profit. The rest says otherwise.”

Kara stood still for a moment before really took in the reality. “I’m dating a genius.”

“And a billionaire.” Alex twisted her mouth to a half-frown. “With lots of bad family reputation.”

“Shit.”

“Damn right.”

“But I like her.”

“Of couse you do, sis.” Alex draped her arm around Kara’s neck, both stepping out of the shop. “I want to meet her someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I feel like dragging this story longer. Wasn't my intention, guys!


	3. Carry A Torch For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuous events :))
> 
> Clark Kent is mentioned somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I dragged this! You all are so sweet in the comment section. I had to!
> 
> I don't own any characters, only the mistakes, which I hope there aren't too many :))
> 
> Enjoy!

National City had been really hot for the past week. Everyone was waiting for a rain, or simply a less hot day but the sun just kept getting more burning each hour. Even the night was hot. The news said this was the worst heat wave National City had ever received in fifty years.

Lena Luthor sat in her office, her back was dampened with sweat and every breath she took kept draining her out. This was bad. She didn't handle the heat very well. The air conditioner had been abused so bad she thought it started oozing out hot air to kill her. 

Metropolis was always colder, this heat only deepened her desire to return to her hometown for a couple of days. But the newest contract between L-Corp and National City Genetics Centre was in her hand, and she could not take it lightly. It could help the victims of Lex’s bio weapon to deal with the pain, the consequences of his maniac act for money. Lena had seen the pictures of said victims, she had to stop after about thirty images of burning flesh, melting bones and even molded blood. The word ‘Luthor’ was considered a foul thing to say. She had watched the documentary of the investigation against her brother. Everyone wanted him dead. They wanted all Luthors dead.

Her not going out much and kept a low profile when she moved to National City actually was a good call. The press couldn’t reach her, the news vaguely planted rumors about her. They knew her name, not her face, not her personal life. It wouldn’t last long, especially when Lex’s trial was getting close. The investigating agency, DEO had asked her to testify against her brother while Lex’s lawyer demanded the opposite. Lena had accepted neither, buying her some time to finally officialize her stand.

She would obviously go for the DEO if Lex hadn’t been her brother, who she had cared for since birth, and he had loved her as much. But that didn’t mean she hadn’t felt the abnormality radiating from him. He hadn’t hesitated to push the boundaries between doing experiments in the name of science to wreck a branch of Luthor Corp in Japan, forcing Lena to travel there six months to fix his mess. Horrible time. She had learned many japanese curse words during that time, they always were attached to her family name.

After that, when she had just set her foot down on Metropolis, the press swarmed up the airport, asking her about the news of Lex’s arrest. Lena had thought it was a stupid rumor because in her eyes, Lex had always been a genius, a bit crazy but not immoral. Then it hit her hard. That she had always been set to clean up his act of inhumane without knowing. She had thought the accidents and failures Lex had made were simply mistakes of a scientist. Not calculated results.

When the director of DEO, Hank Henshaw, slammed the file about the massacre in California due to bio weapon from Luthor Corp, Lena’s heart broke apart looking at the undeniable proofs. Lex had done this, using the vaccine named Decidia that had been created to locate and isolate cancer cell inside the human body, Lex turned it into a weapon to make the host became dependent on the vaccine, driving them to excruciating pain if they weren’t provided the next shot in time.

Lena had created and developed Decidia to help.

Lex had converted Decidia to dictate and terrorize people.

Director Henshaw had told her to work with the DEO to find a cure, but Lena had no trust in them. They had claimed that her late father, Lionel, that he had bribed the state to cover up his traits in developing weapons. Lena proved that Lionel had been framed by his partner in business, Eddie Sinclair. Now Lex was their target, though she knew that her brother was indeed guilty, she still didn’t want to work with the people who had called her great father ‘Leech-thor’. The DEO or Hank Henshaw hadn’t invented the term but she had overheard them saying it, which was written subtly on the front cover of the Daily Planet. It’d been forgotten until now, with Lex’s incoming trial.

Clark Kent had written a whole article about Lex and his madness. It had overthrown Lena’s entire a year of effort in winning over people’s trust. Two years after she had moved to National City, Kent had left her alone, at least for now. But eventually he would drive a wedge between L-Corp and the goal Lena was reaching for one day.

Lena’s life had been pretty suck, sometimes she wished she’d been that useless member of the family so she could take the trust fund and ran off with some girl all the way to the other side of the globe and let her mother deal with Lex’s shit. Too bad Lillian never really cared about Luthor Corp, now even less when it was L-Corp. Worse, she had claimed Lex to be innocent.

Lena was now standing between different streams, whatever she picked next would determine her as _‘a Luthor like the rest of them’_ or _‘a Luthor pretending to be not like the rest of them’_ , quoting Mr. Kent from the Daily Planet. Yup. Just peachy.

Trying to do good when people expected you to be bad was like swimming in a pool of sharks with a terrible nosebleed.

Kara was a bright spot among that dark cloud. Not that nobody had hit on her but she had never had time to pay attention to anyone, not when the world was still trying to make her a villain. She wondered if the blonde had known about her notorious brother. If she had, would she run off? Or treat her like a criminal? That happened once, actually. The girl had spat a train of Spanish curses at her and splashed an entire glass of Martini on her face when she heard _‘Luthor’_. Not a good memory.

Lena leaned back on her chair, looking at the clock. It was almost 1 o’clock, Kara would be here soon. She glanced at the contract on the desk, sat up to put it into a special file, planning to read it over at home. Fortunately, Lena had no critical appointment for the rest of the afternoon, she could go home early and soak herself in the bathtub until her skin got wrinkles.

 

_**~‘Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here.’~** _

 

Jess’ voice echoed from the intercom. Lena pressed the answer button and replied with _‘send her in’_.

The door to her office opened, Kara peeked in with a grin. “I heard somebody’s starving!”

Lena’s bad mood vanished, replaced by the warm feeling of relief. She walked to the couch and sat down, picking up the magazines next to her and put them away, made place for the blonde. Kara quickly joined her and settled the food down. The barista sneakily leaned over and kissed Lena. Her nose suddenly was filled with the familiar scent of coffee, the coconut aroma of Kara’s shampoo. Her body reacted immediately with the urge of pulling the blonde closer and did the thing that would cause her sweat even more than she already was.

Their lips parted, she lifted an eyebrow in challenge. “Who’s the starving one?”

Kara sat back, smirking triumphantly. “You, Miss Luthor. Isn’t that why I’m here?” Lena chuckled, fully knowing the double meaning of the response and deliberately ignored it for the time being.

The young CEO opened the first box that Kara had brought, taking in the alluring smell of cooked lamb and garlic sauce with oregano, her favourite type. “Yes, delivery girl. Your job here is done. Shoo.” She waved her hand dismissively at Kara, teasing her.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her, the blue color swirling with the dangerous gleam Lena had seen few nights ago. She silently stood up, strolled toward the doors, locked them with a twist of her wrist, then her hands reached to her back. The apron dropped at her feet. “Oh, my job isn’t done, Miss Luthor. Your main delivery is here and it’s pissed.”

Lena licked her lips in anticipation, a corner curved up. Her eyes followed the blonde, who was making her way towards Lena, the movement resembled a panther coming for its prey. It was intimidating and so sexy. “I don't remember ordering anything else.”

Kara sat down next to her, a hand closed down the food box, her hungry gaze hadn't left Lena. “Should I remind you?” Kara placed a hand right between the space between her legs on the couch, the nails grazing on the bare skin of her inner left thigh and the heat from Kara’s palm warmed up her inner right thigh, a perfect combo that switched on her raw desire immediately, most noticeable was the hotness at where her legs met, throbbing to be touched. Her skirt suddenly felt annoyingly too tight, especially when Kara’s other hand pushed on the couch right next to her ear, trapping her in the lustful stare coming from the barista’s eyes. “Ponytail?” Kara whispered the nickname she had been given whenever the blonde knew exactly how wet she was. But she had always been naked then. Lena was fully dressed now. And that was what aroused her even more.

“I’m wearing a bun.” Lena retorted, enjoyed seeing the girl in front of her being teased. Blue eyes glanced down on her lips, making her feel conscious of them.

“It’s a crime to have such bright color on your lips, you know that?” Kara crouched lower, brushed her pink lips over Lena’s, almost pushed the CEO off the edge and moaned out loud but she had kept herself together in the last second.

Lena really wanted to give in and just pull Kara to her, kiss her and have her way on this couch right now, but the game between them was growing on her and a Luthor would never back down in front of a challenge. “Can’t help it. Red looks good on me.”

The blonde’s gaze returned to her eyes. The hungry look had softened into something else that seemed much more attentive and more personal. She came closer for a kiss, an open-mouthed kiss that was slow, burning with desire, to which Lena responded joyfully. She felt Kara’s hand on her left thigh, traveled under her skirt, giving more heat to the centre. Lena’s hands found the blonde’s neck and hooked around it, keeping their heads close, melting in the intimacy.

A sound interrupted them. It wasn't loud but enough to make them notice. It came from Lena’s stomach, growling for food. She blushed when Kara pulled back a bit and stared at her, a grin readied on her mouth. The CEO embarrassingly sat further from the other girl, crossing her legs to maintain her composure. Kara snickered playfully and reopened the lunch box, silently giving Lena the fork and knife. She took them with an awkward _‘thank you’_ and started eating. Lena was grateful that Kara hadn't said anything about what they were doing and how silly the way they’d been cut off.

Kara opened her own box and ate with Lena. The blonde started telling her about her day and Lena realized herself being captivated by the lively demonstration from Kara.

“...then the cup just flew in the air, I had to push a few customers away just to catch it. From that moment on, I’ve decided that juggling isn't my specialty.” Kara put down her box that had been emptied quickly. “Sorry, I went on rambling too much. How's your day so far?”

“It’s better now.” She cryptically answered, debating mentally on whether or not she should tell Kara about the decision she had to make. The waiting smile on Kara’s face convinced her that she should. “Actually there's this thing. Remember my brother, the one who pushed me off from the horse that I’ve told you about?”

Lena observed the slight change between Kara’s eyebrows and hoped that wasn't judgement. The barista calmly nodded and answered, “Lex Luthor.”

Lena sighed. Of course Kara had heard about Lex and his crimes. The news had been constantly all about his trial for the last two days. “Yes, him.”

A moment of silence walked past by them.

“What about him?” Kara continued, no sarcasm hidden in her voice. She just simply stated a question. Which was surprising because nobody had ever asked about Lex that way.

“He’s charged with crimes against humanity. As his family, I’m asked to testify for him in court.” She answered, couldn’t help feeling ashamed of saying it in front of somebody who was more than a stranger. Especially when she wanted to know Kara’s point of view about this, indirectly checking if it could stand between them.

Kara sat closer to her, their forearms touched. “I heard about the trial. I’m sorry.”

Lena dryly chuckled. “He is guilty for that, you know.” She let head drop on Kara’s shoulder. Sometimes she just wanted to do this because her own shoulders couldn’t handle the emotional burden that her heart carried. “Everyone does.”

“But he’s still your brother. It couldn’t be easy knowing your family is capable of something like that.” Kara longingly said, then turned a bit to wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder. She let her nose faced the crook of Kara’s neck, drowning in the alluring scent. “Are you okay?”

There it was again. The care that had nothing to do with the attraction between them, or anything physical. Kara just did. And Lena scared of that kind of genuine gesture. Because she knew she was in a little deeper every time she received such care from Kara.

“I’m fine, just really stressed.” She admitted, sighed tiredly. She felt Kara sat up and she did the same. “What is it?”

Kara gestured the clock. “We have nine minutes left.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “So?”

“I happen to be a good stress reliever.” Kara proudly claimed. The first image coming to Lena’s mind was Kara looking down on her, the feeling of Kara’s hand inside her when her stress was relieved down there. It was almost embarrassing to picture such thing in her office, a place she always tried to maintain professionalism, noticeably when somebody made a sexist comment about her. Now she was fantasizing about having sex on the couch.

_Damn it, Jess._

“Really?” Lena answered with a flirty smile. Nine minutes could be a little challenging.

“Lots of people told me that.” Kara nonchalantly added and Lena felt her gut churn.

 _Of course._ Kara was an amazing lover, why would she even feel uncomfortable knowing that those experiences hadn’t come from somewhere? The lust wave in her suddenly melted into something else and the hot blade of the agonizing pain in her chest grew a bit large for her comfort. No, she would not be jealous over something she had expected. It was immature and idiotic.

Yet she still had to turn away, pretending to be so interested in the wide sky outside the building’s balcony so she could keep the uncontrollable frown off Kara’s sight. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just need a drink.” She prompted to stand up but Kara had caught her wrist to keep her down. She looked at Kara, trying not to make it a pathetic glare. “Yes?”

“Just sit down and turn around. I’ll massage you.” Kara didn’t know how much joy had refilled Lena’s chest, knowing the turmoil she had just received had been her own falsely interpretation of Kara’s words. The CEO let her back face the blonde and felt the warms hands pressed gently at the spot connecting her neck with her shoulders. “You’re so tense, Lena.”

Kara dug her thumbs sharply on her muscles, gradually stretched the flesh away. The sensation of pain when every tip of Kara’s fingers unlocking her rusty joints made her let out a sound of satisfaction that was too close to pornographic. But she couldn’t help it, Kara was so good with her fingers. The relaxation routine beat her mental and physically stress down like they had never been there. Lena swore this felt the same with postorgasmic tingles, relieved and satiated.

The movements stopped on her skin but she barely noticed. Not until she heard Kara’s voice by her ear. “If you keep moaning like that, I’ll need you to relieve _my_ stress, Miss Luthor.” Lena shuddered by the words, the whisper and her own arousal still lingered. Even though she knew their time was about to run out and it was dumb to start something she couldn’t finish but she just had to kiss Kara.

And so she did.

 

________________________________

 

Kara was caught off guard. She was sitting right behind Lena, giving her an innocent massage, just like the ones she had given her mom, Alex and sometimes Maggie. Possibly some girls she used to date back in college. But none of them had created such sound like Lena did. Kara was startled when she first heard it. The moan immediately reminded her of that time in her apartment, where they had had sex for the second time. It was so amazing that Kara had thought about it for the next days and been high-strung for most of the time.

Now Lena had accidentally, or perhaps intentionally, provoked that erotic memory with her constant moaning under Kara’s fingers and she had to clench her teeth to keep herself calm. They didn’t have time for this right at the moment and she knew it, though the idea of pushing Lena down again was too deliciously tempting to pass by. Somehow she found the composure to warn Lena before the moaning was getting too ridiculously erotic to handle. The next thing Kara knew that she was the one being pinned down on the leather surface, a pair of hot lips ravaged hers, to which she cheerfully returned with the same urge.

The brunette’s hands combed into her hair, her knee pressed between Kara’s thighs, fueling more the excruciating need inside her. Bad timing. Really bad timing. But she let Lena did whatever she wanted.

If Lena wished to be relieved this way, she could help.

After Alex had told her about Lena and her brother, Kara had searched about them on Google, not to pry but she was curious about Lena’s accomplishment. It was odd that the pictures of Lena looked like they had been taken a long time ago, the brunette was even in college sweatshirt in some of them. Nothing about her life recently. That irked her curiosity and she started searching for Lex Luthor. The results were horrifying. He was behind many inhuman experiments all over the globe and Lena’s name was only brought up along curses, insults on the Luthor name. Kara didn’t get a vibe of evil from Lena, therefore she had a hard time believing those words.

Then her eyes caught upon an article about Lex.

 

_‘Alexander ‘Lex’ Luthor, the genius of the wrong side._

_There would be a time when anyone has to make a choice. A choice to save lives, to sacrifice yourself for others or simply a choice between putting a bottle of wine or a bottle of juice in your shopping cart. Everyone has a choice. Alexander Luthor has made a choice, and while he could have utilized his resources, his financial support and his reputation in the science community to help others, to rebuild the loss of influence from his father’s time many years ago, he has picked a different choice. He chooses to go against humanity, to take control half of the population of California and to become the most notorious business evil-lord of the century.’_

 

The article was very long, every word painted in Kara’s brain a horrid picture of Lena’s brother, somebody she hadn’t met and would likely never do. When she reached the bottom of the article, her throat felt suffocated and her heart dropped.

_‘Clark Kent’_

Her cousin had written this article. His words had ruthlessly exposed Lex Luthor as a monster in human form, and while Kara had no apparent reason to feel sympathy for Lex, however, the weight on her chest belonged to Lena. How would she feel reading this? Obviously not good.

Kara saw the flash of shame, anger and doubt in Lena’s eyes when her brother’s name was spoken. Which hurt Kara even more that Lena tried to look casual talking about her brother’s crime like it was somebody else’s business. She hadn’t known Lena very well but she could tell Lena was nothing like Lex.

How could she be? She was awkward at times, genuinely nice and besides her dorky side, Lena was also very sassy, quick-witted and sensible. No one could detect an ounce of vicious tendency of her. Or maybe Kara was biased. But that was her feelings about Lena.

And right now she was literally feeling the brunette on her. The first few buttons of her shirt were undone, Lena’s hands searched everywhere on Kara’s front, finally settled on her breasts. Kara moved her hands down on the curve of Lena’s skirt, being a bit possessive of the goodness inside her palms.

Lena slowed down the rhythm of her tongue inside Kara’s mouth, attentively stroked her boneless flesh like a parting gift before completely parted way. The CEO placed a hand next to Kara’s head, the pressure tugged a few hair sprawling on the couch. She looked up to the green color darkened in Lena’s eyes, wondering if emerald was as spellbinding as that.

“Stress” Lena purred, slowly straightened herself up on the knees that were still right below Kara’s crotch, her hands dragged sluggishly from Kara’s neck down, over her breasts, her ribcage to her belly and settled there, “is relieved.”

Kara propped herself on elbows, inhaled a sharp breath. “Speak for yourself.”

Lena chuckled, looking up at the clock, the smile faltered on her smudged lips. “Time’s up.” The CEO stood up and fixed her outfit while Kara did her buttons back. She hated the time limit in every lunch date of theirs. It was absolutely frustrating to know that she was the one who dated Lena but couldn’t have half of the time Lena had to spend around her business partners. “I’ll take care of this,” Lena said when Kara was about to clean up their lunch, “don’t be late for your afternoon shift.”

The fact that Lena was so crazy busy in her daily life only deepened Kara’s major crush on her because Lena had spent an entire afternoon going to every coffee shop just to find her. It was endearing to know how much effort Lena has put in this, therefore Kara wasn’t upset that she didn’t get to spend such afternoon again any time soon. But of course it wasn’t pleasant.

“I’ll call you.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek before headed to the door, unlocking it and waved to the brunette right behind her, “Bye.”

“Bye.” Lena placed a hand on the door, smiling. The faded red on her lips was the proof of their time together. Kara grinned back and headed for the elevator.

Kara didn’t hear the sound of the door being closed. When she stepped inside the elevator cabin, Lena still stood there, eyes on her until the view was blocked by the thick metal doors.

 

___________________________________

 

“How could you lose it?” Kara flinched when her boss Snapper Carr slammed his palm on the counter, startled everyone in the shop, including the first customers of the afternoon. His real name wasn’t Snapper but since he had snapped at everyone, it had became his name. Even he accepted that. “It’s on you and you still lose it. First an apron, what's next, your brain?”

She clenched her fists. He was mean, indeed, but she did lose the apron back at Lena’s office. She usually left the apron at the shop but somehow today she forgot about it. And then she got carried away with the teasing game so she took it off and left it there on the ground.

“I’m sorry. I’ll pay for the new one.” She spoke and he slammed the counter again. Snapper just wanted to have an excuse to mess with her.

Snapper crossed his arms, frowned deeply, his bald head shined with sweats and the veins were popping. “Toilet duty for a month and I’ll cut your lunch break in half” he sneered.

“What?” Kara protested, her own voice got louder, “No no no no no! Toilet duty me two months but don’t cut my break off!”

The customers started staring and even her co-workers paused what they were doing and gawked at them.

“I’m your boss. One more word and I’ll narrow your break down to ten minutes!” He pointed at her face, a gesture of disrespect that she hated so much but she was on the wrong side this time so she couldn’t bite back like the last time he had accused her of stealing the shop’s money. Her innocence had been proven and he had made a fool out of himself. Snapper started hanging a target on her back ever since. Now he had the chance, she’d better put up with it before she barely had any chance to meet Lena at all.

Another person walked in but nobody noticed. Kara swallowed the furious rage inside her and went to the back. She grabbed the mop and walked back out when she heard a familiar voice coming from the main counter.

“Excuse me, can I meet with Kara Danvers for a second?”

It was Lena’s voice, but among the crowd, she couldn’t see her. So she tried to swift her way through the customers, constantly excused herself. She heard Snapper answering Lena with an annoyed tone, “She’s no longer behind the counter.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lena’s voice hardened.

Kara jumped right between them, joyfully shielded her boss. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Lena gave Snapper a look before holding out the apron with Kara’s last name on it. “You left it at my office.”

Kara hurriedly took it, “Thank you, thank you so much! You really didn’t have to go all the way down here just for this.”

“Oh it’s nothing.” Lena smiled.

Snapper cleared his throat behind her, she turned around, the apron dangling on her hand. “Does this place look like a fucking conference to you? No chitty chatty during work!”

Kara put on the apron, carefully asked her boss, “I’m back at the counter?”

Snapper snorted, rolling his eyes, “No way. You lost your apron, bringing friends to work and never take this job seriously. What do I expect from a blondie anyway?”

Kara opened her mouth to argue but Lena had beat her up to it. The brunette stepped forward, her face was cold as ice. She stared down, because Snapper was actually shorter than Lena on heels, at him, confronted with a neutral tone. “Your attitude towards your employee is so offensive. She doesn’t bring me here, I came on my own to give back the apron. Is that so unacceptable?”

“This is none of your business, if you’re here to buy something, stand in line, or else, get out of my nose.” Snapper growled, half turned away but Lena had taken a step and kept him from leaving.

“I’ve been a customer for two years and this is the first time I witnessed such poor treatment. I demand to see your superior manager.” Lena frowned slightly, her posture was hostile but calm.

Snapper Carr laughed out loud, then pretended to be in shock. “Wait, you’re serious? Lady, you don’t want to meet that person.”

“Really?” Lena crossed her arms, not an ounce of fear in her voice. Kara gently tugged Lena’s sleeve to notify that this could turn out bad. The brunette gave her a wink over the shoulder then faced Snapper again. “Why is that?”

“Do you know who owns this place? Lex Luthor.” Snapper smirked. The information drew a gasp from Kara and several customers around overhearing their conversation. She glanced over at Lena, who still had that triumphant gaze in her eyes. “Yea, you’re not going to see my superior manager any time soon.”

“On the contrary, Mister-” Lena’s eyes casted down on Snapper’s name tag for a moment, “-Carr, I believe I still can. You see, when a Luthor goes away, another one jumps in and takes place.” Lena pulled out a small piece of paper from her bag and put it down on the counter between them. “I bet you heard about Lex’s sister. A major bitch, mind you. And she cares about authority a lot. If she hears her employees saying their boss is still her brother, she wouldn’t be pleased.”

Snapper picked up the card, gawked at it, then back at Lena with terror in his eyes. “Y-you… you are… a Luthor.”

The people around them took a step back, their cameras recorded the rare moment that they witnessed the notorious criminal’s sister and got a gist of how Luthors communicated with others.

“Yes. Now could you please explain to me why do you treat your employees like _you’re_ in charge of their payment, Mister Carr?” Lena lowered her voice, the dangerous vibe radiating from her smirk spooked Kara a bit. Was she the same woman who had stood by the door and looked until Kara was out of sight? This was new side of Lena that Kara hadn’t seen. It was intimidating. And hot.

Snapper froze at his place, his fingers started shaking under Lena’s steely gaze. His mouth muttered an apology. Kara had a hunch that he was afraid of Lena because of her last name rather than the fact that she was his superior manager. The Luthors really had their way to scare people.

So Lena was Snapper’s boss. Snapper was her boss.

_Wait, that makes Lena my boss too!_

Her jaw dropped in shock. She was dating her boss the entire time without knowing. She wondered if Lena had known. The brunette was still busy playing the power game with Snapper, whose veins were about to explode. It made Kara almost feel sorry for him, dealing with a poked bear. Almost. It was a bit comical at how smaller Snapper seemed comparing to Lena, who was also small.

Finally, Lena turned to Kara with an innocent smile. “Done. He’s fired.”

_Wait, what?_

Kara hurriedly ran walked to them, along with other employees, including Lucy. “Hold on! You’re firing him?”

Lena shrugged, ignoring the cameras on the customer's hands around them. “He deserves that for treating you like crap.”

“I know, I know he’s an ass.” Kara held up her hands, like she was surrendering to Lena’s powerful influence on others. _Gosh, that is hot._ Why was she still thinking about sex right now? “He made a stupid mistake and I understand if you want to fire him. You have the right. But I screwed up a lot when I first worked here and he still tolerated me. Please reconsider your decision, Len- erm, Miss Luthor.”

The brunette frowned. Kara widened her eyes indicating that their relationship should not be brought into this and judging by the furrowed eyebrows, Lena didn't like that.

A tight-lipped smile blossomed on the red lips, and Kara gulped, sensing a storm coming. Lena let her arms fall to the side, nonchalantly declared, “Fine, adjust your attitude, Mr. Carr because I’ll be back.”

“Y-yes, thank you, Miss Luthor.” Snapper wiped the sweats on his grand forehead and stepped back. Other employees moves along with them, some casted their careful eyes at Lena. Kara was about to thank Lena for that but the brunette was already at the door. She sprinted after the girl, leaving the shop with all eyes on her back.

“Miss Luthor, wait!” She called but Lena didn't stop. For a woman on heels, Lena walked really fast. Not to mention the people walking in the opposite direction, Kara had to avoid them so she couldn't catch up with Lena until the brunette had walked into L-Corp and headed straight for the elevator. “Lena!”

The sound of furious high heels halted inside the empty cabin. Kara took advantage of that and sprinted right between the closing doors. She pressed randomly a button and let the machine lift them up in silence.

“Lena, listen-”

“Wasn't I _‘Miss Luthor’_ just a few seconds ago?” Lena cut off, her face remained stoic. Her body language was distant and it threw a punch in Kara’s guts. “Are you ashamed of knowing me?”

“No, of course not!” She said with pleading in her voice, “I’m not ashamed of knowing my boss.”

“You're ashamed of knowing a Luthor then.” Lena blinked, turning to face the doors.

“Don't… say that.” Kara stepped forwards, wanting to grab Lena’s hand but changed her mind because she could sense the insecurity radiating from the brunette, “Please look at me.”

Green eyes stubbornly faced forward, then softened and shifted to Kara’s direction. Lena took in a deep breath and released it calmly. “Okay, why?” The tone was no longer cold but strained and pained. Kara had a feeling that Lena had faced rejection so many times that she had grown a protective system that triggered whenever her family name was involved.

“I’m not ashamed of you. I was afraid that you might be ashamed of me.” Kara admitted, looked down on her feet. When she glanced back up, Lena was facing her fully, confused. “You graduated college at sixteen. You have tons of inventions. You’re running a billion-dollar company. You’re a genius and you’re beautiful. I am just me. There were cameras on you back there. I don’t want people to point their noses in your personal life when your brother’s trial is coming. I don’t want to burden you with me being ordinary.”

Kara stayed quiet, waiting for a response from Lena, who was staring at her in disbelief, like she could not think what Kara said was real. So she waited. Gulped. A strong emotion overcame Lena’s eyes. Kara saw her gritting her teeth.

Lena’s bag fell onto the cabin floor with a thud. Kara only saw Lena’s face coming close while her face was cupped by Lena’s hands before her back hit the wall, her lips were being attacked by the movements of Lena’s lips, teeth and tongue. She easily opened her mouth and greeted Lena’s boneless flesh with her own, her hands firmly held the girl’s waist, thumbs rubbing right below Lena’s rib cage, feeling the heaving breasts against her own, trapped behind their bras, shielding their violent heart beat.

The elevator doors opened with a ‘ding’ but Lena didn’t notice. Kara did. Fortunately no one was outside. She painfully disconnected their heated makeout session to reach for the stop button. The cabin jerked mid-way, sending a wave of unstable gravity under their feet.

“Good idea.” She heard the brunette said, turned around and saw Lena’s fingers started unbuttoning her shirt. The apron had long left on the floor again.

“I thought you’re mad.” She replied through panting breath.

“I am.” Lena smirked and yanked the hem of her shirt away from the jeans waistband, then slid her hands on Kara’s abs towards her back and unclipped her bra. “So fucking mad.” Lena bit her lips while her hands started undoing Kara’s jeans.

Kara couldn’t help but grinning. “How long are you going to stay fucking mad at me?” Her hands imitated Lena’s action on her pants with the CEO’s blouse but slower, letting her enjoyed the ivory skin exposed inch by inch under the cloth.

Lena gave her a lustful stare. “Ten minutes.” She hauled Kara’s jeans down to half-thigh, leaving her underwear on.

Kara stuck her hands under Lena’s bra and squeezed the nipples lightly, drawing out a moan from those ruby red lips. “What for?”

“For saying you’re burdening me.” Lena’s eyes seriously gazed into Kara’s, no hints of tease or joke in them. “You are the exact opposite of that you idiot.”

She smiled back at the appreciation, rubbing back and forth the sensitive tips under her thumbs. “Which is?”

Something warm fell inside her underwear and cupped her arousal and she gasped, staring back at the joyful green eyes. Lena brought her mouth next to Kara’s ear and purred sensually, “The only one I want to relieve my stress with.”

The erotic image caused an impact on Kara, piling on the arousal from seeing Lena all bossy and intimidating, driving her insanely hornier than usual. She slid one hand down, covering Lena’s hand on her wetness, suggestively added a little pressure on Lena’s delicate fingers between her swollen folds. “Then fuck me. Right now.”

One of Lena’s fingers gently split the entrance, her hips contributed to the thrust. The feeling of Lena invading her private part, stroking along her wetness, woke up Kara’s senses once again just to concentrate at that spot only. She exhaled a satisfied grunt, trying to spread her legs wider and gave Lena’s hand better access but her jeans had limited the movement.

Lena didn’t spare her breasts. She groped one side with her free hand and licked the other side. Kara dipped her head backwards, hit the wall in the process, cursed out something non-related to the throbbing pain on her scalp but at the muscles where Lena was touching. She had no time to breath because the desperate moan kept repeating itself over and over. The cabin doors must better be thick enough because she was sure she was being loud.

Lena captured her lips in a searing kiss, tongues and teeth collided, exchanging passion, need and even an apologetic touch, if Kara’s mind didn’t fooled her. The wave of pleasure was pushed higher with Lena’s constant thrusting, the hand on her breast had moved down on her clit, stimulated her spot mercilessly. Kara came with a half-yelling word that she could not determine the meaning, whimpered under Lena’s lips and surrendered around Lena’s fingers. The brunette’s mouth left her lips, traveling down and left a trail of kisses along her jaw, her neck, then settled on her collarbones.

They let themselves ease down from the hyper activity. Kara closed her eyes, taking in the scent from Lena’s hair, like a reminder of how close this woman was to her, how real it was to have such an intimate act with her. Kara wanted more. Not just sex. But more.

She wanted to see her smile, her little chuckle when she saw something funny on television.

She wanted to wake up with Lena, cook her breakfast before she sprinted off to her crazy schedule.

She wanted to give Lena massages, or foot rubs, or listen to her going on and on about her job that Kara had no knowledge about.

She didn’t want just date Lena.

She wanted to be with Lena. With every mean it could be.

The thought made her heart heavy. It couldn’t be this quick, this soon. They should have dated for about few more months before she realized such feelings, not this. Not when they hadn’t even started claim to be each other’s something. _Someone._

“Are you still alive?” She heard Lena’s joke and laughed. The CEO pulled her hand out of Kara’s underwear and licked off the remains of her arousal around the fingers. Such a sight. Kara’s shaking fingers fumbled on the buttons of her shirts, and she intentionally left the bra unhooked because gosh, her hands were a mess now. “I’ll do it.” Lena claimed and reached to Kara’s behind, clipped the bra back on. Then she did the buttons with the utmost consideration. “There.”

Kara pulled her jeans up, her thighs felt sore. “Damn it, my legs-” she hissed when the pain kicked in too hard. 

Lena paused fastening her own blouse, place a hand on Kara’s shoulder, worriedly asked, “What is it? Can you walk?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Kara let her weight lean on the cabin wall, hands propping on her knees, looking up at Lena with a smirk, “You broke me, boss.”

Lena’s eyes darkened. She crouched down, using a hand to keep Kara’s chin in place before delivered a long and sensual kiss that made Kara’s body wake up from the exhaustion and was on the way to ask for more action. When their lips parted, Lena fondly brushed her nose over Kara’s with a request, “Stop calling me that.”

“I work for you.” Kara grinned, “Miss Luthor.”

“Well, then you’re fired.” Lena smiled, stood up straight and wiped her hands along her skirt to smoothen it.

“Are you serious?” Kara arched an eyebrow, bent down to pick up her apron and put it on. “I mean, I look irresistible in my uniform.” She twirled around, giving Lena a wink over the shoulder, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

Lena’s eyes raked up and down on her, pouted her lips a bit then sighed, “Fine, just because you’re cute.”

“And cocky.” Kara added, pressing the stop button again. The elevator moved again, straight to Lena’s office floor.

“Right.” The CEO blushed. Kara wondered if it was because the phrase reminded her of the first time they met or there was another reason. “Remind me that one day I should make you swallow your pride.”

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers. “Are we cool? With the suddenly being boss and employee?”

“We are.” Lena answered with a strong vibe of amusement, “but please don’t call me ‘boss’ when we’re together.”

Kara hummed in agreement. She wondered what Alex thought about this, her dating her boss. Unknowingly but still… 

Thinking about Alex had pumped up an idea inside Kara’s head.

“Are you free this weekend?” she asked the brunette.

“I don’t know yet but it’s likely so. Why?”

“A friend of mine owns a bar downtown. My sister and I usually hang out there after work or on weekends. You should go there and, you know, have fun.” Kara looked up as the elevator sounded ‘ding’ and the doors opened. Lena’s secretary, Jess, watched them carefully behind her desk, though both Kara and Lena ignored that. “What do you say?”

Lena bit her lips, then nodded, “I’ll check my schedule and call you. Bye.” The CEO stepped out of the cabin.

Kara smiled, “Bye.” She stood inside the elevator, not knowing what to do besides giggling and watched as Lena shyly turned around and walked to her office. When she looked down on her feet, something caught her eyes and she picked it up, shoved a shoulder between the closing doors and ran out. “Lena, wait!”

The brunette swiftly turned around, bewildered. “Yes?”

Kara held up the thing in her hand. “Your bag.”

“Ah” Lena exhaled a smile, took the bag, “thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Bye. Again.” Kara grinned, turning away. “Bye, Jess.” She waved the secretary, who was giving her a meaningful smile. Kara stepped back inside the elevator.

When she faced the entrance, Lena stood there with a smile on her lips, eyes on her. She looked so lovable, so soft and magnetic. How could anyone not fall for Lena?

 

___________________________________

 

The CEO kept her smile on even after the elevator doors had closed. She turned around and face with a very amused Jess, who was trying so hard to keep her business face on.

Of course, the interaction between Kara and her was too juicy for little Jess.

Lena tapped her fingers on Jess’ desk and asked, “Can you pause the secretary time and flip on friend time for a bit?”

The sitting woman put down her intercom, placed her chin on the knuckles, a devilish grin on her face. “You two are just so cute.”

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling. She half-heartedly scoffed her friend, “Why didn’t you tell me that she’s an employee of mine?”

Jess frowned, “I thought you knew. In the report of your brother’s last act as CEO of Luthor Corp, he bought every business shop surrounding this building within a radius of 10 miles.”

“I thought it was his last attempt to distract the investigation.” Lena thought back on the report, “Because he could jump from place to place in the mean time.”

“Beats me.” Jess shrugged, “do you need me to print out that report again?”

“No. But give me the business contract regarding Noonan’s.” Lena said.

Jess typed away on her keyboard, gossiped with a smirk, “That elevator ride was long, hmm?”

Lena blushed but denied the implication, “Not _that_ long.”

“Uh huh, no one wants to stay in the elevator for fifteen minutes.” Jess pressed a key, the printer started doing its job. She looked up at Lena with her knowing eyes, “Pay up, Princess.”

Lena clenched her teeth. How Jess had predicted that she would have sex with Kara in the elevator just one day before it actually happened was beyond her. First the failed relaxation and now this. She fished out a hundred bucks and slammed on the grinning secretary’s desk. “Are you doing witchcraft or something?”

Jess drew back the money, waving it in the air. “Nah, I happen to know your thristy ass so well.”

“Yeah, yeah. Check if my schedule is free this weekend.” Lena pouted, crossing her arms.

After a few swipes and clicks, Jess shooked her head, “Nope, you’re free.” She glanced up at her, “Date?”

“Not exactly. Hanging out at her friend’s bar…” Lena trailed off, then suddenly she realized she had forgotten a crucial detail. “Holy- Kara’s sister could be there too!”

“So?”

“So I’m nervous.” Lena admitted. Kara might have no problem with her being a Luthor, but what if her sister did? “What if she hates me? Should I do a background check on Kara’s family?”

Jess let out a long ass sigh. “You’re dating, not investigating her. So what if Kara’s sister doesn’t like you? Kara is the one to decide to date you, isn’t she?”

Lena’s mouth twisted to a side. Finally she nodded, “You’ve got a point.”

“Duh,” Jess rolled her eyes knowingly, “I’m always right.” The secretary clicked her tongue and said to Lena with her serious voice, “Mr. Misamoto is on line three.”

Lena patted gently on the desk. “Thanks, Jess”, she replied with gratitude, took the contract from the printer and went back to her office.


	4. A Long-tailed Cat In A Room Full Of Rocking Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update on our dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, that mess in SDCC. Forget it, shall we?
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes!

Lena Luthor didn’t do nervous. She didn’t usually get nervous easily. She could stand in front of a board meeting with twenty men going against her and still had the upper hand in the deal. She could hold back her tears when the doctor touched her broken ankle after she had fallen down from the horse’s back. She could deal with the insults and death threats from Lex’s victims.

She could handle fear.

But not this.

She was sitting on a bench in a corner of a bar, next to her was Kara, who was talking about her boss, Snapper, who suddenly treated her very nice. Although the story was funny and Lena wanted to pay attention to that, her eyes kept drifting to the door every time someone walked in.

Kara’s sister could be here any minute.

Lena had said that she wouldn’t get nervous over this. And she wanted to stay true to her words. But, God, it was hard.

She wouldn’t be sweating on her back like this if she didn’t like Kara this much. The blonde was funny and humorous. Not to mention very good in bed but that kind of thought should be left alone tonight. No sister would appreciate somebody fantasizing their sister fight in front of their face.

“Hey, you okay?”

She blinked when she heard Kara’s concerning voice. The blonde was staring at her, checking for any distraught signs. Lena shook her head. “I’m good.”

“You don’t seem like it. Are you uncomfortable? We can go somewhere else if you want,” Kara suggested, nonchalantly.

“No, it’s okay, really.”

Kara lifted an eyebrow.

She sighed, “Fine, I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Kara sat up, worried.

“It’s just… does your sister come here often?” she lowered her voice as if someone could hear them. Judging by the position of the booth, their seats were pretty private. But it didn’t hurt to be careful.

“Yea, but I don’t think she’s coming tonight,” Kara answered, Lena could see the wheels spinning in her head. Then a smug smile grew on the blonde’s lips and she propped one elbow on the table, place her chin on its palm, teasingly asked, “I thought the Lena Luthor was brave and fearless. Turns out she’s afraid of meeting my sister. I wonder why…”

Lena rolled her eyes. Kara was very confident and flirty, especially in times like this. It was exciting, actually, whenever Kara had that smug smile on like she was having some dirty thoughts and was giving her the bed look.

“Stop that. I’m not ready to face your sister yet,” she admitted, picking up her glass and took a gulp.

Kara chuckled and leaned in a bit closer, “Don’t worry. She knows _all_ about you.”

“All about me?” Lena swallowed the drink and put back the glass on the table, “Such as?”

“The basics,” Kara purred, slowly placed her lips near Lena’s cheeks. The feeling of Kara’s wet lips brushing on her skin sent a wave of arousal straight to Lena’s groin. She should not be having this reaction so fast but she couldn’t help it. Lena was always high-strung around Kara and the fact that the blonde was openly affectionate whenever they were alone only fueled her fire even more. “I won’t tell her anything she doesn’t need to know about you, Lena.”

“Like?” She closed her eyes, shivering when Kara’s lips went to her earlobes. The hot breath flowing against her sensitive skin struck open her desire to touch Kara back.

“How you moan my name,” Kara whispered, lips nibbling at her ear and then let go, blazing another whisper at her neck, “how you grab onto me when I’m inside you,” a warm hand placed on Lena’s jawline, turning her face to Kara, where she found a pair of blue eyes darkened with lust, “how you always turn me on.”

Lena hummed satisfyingly and responded, “You sound like you’re in distress, Kara.” Their lips were close but none of them made a move, teasing themselves and playing games to see who would give in and kiss the other first.

“I’m always in distress around you,” Kara smiled, her eyes focused on Lena’s lips. She knew it so she stuck out her tongue and swipe across it, setting out the trap. Unconsciously, her own eyes darted down to Kara’s lips and saw the white teeth pressing on the lower lip. Kara was very turned on but she still had her control.

“Sounds exhausting,” Lena tilted her head to angle herself for their kiss but of course, not moving forward. Instinctively, Kara tilted her head to the perfect match for that and also stayed in her place.

Kara was stubborn. And Lena wouldn’t mind playing dirty.

Their booth was in a dark spot so she did not hesitate when she placed her cold hand on Kara’s bare thigh, earning a surprised grin from the blonde. Kara was wearing a pair of shorts today. Easy access. Her fingers slowly moved to the slot between Kara’s skin and the shorts, gradually heading towards the blonde’s ass while her eyes still kept eye contact with Kara, throwing out a challenge.

“You’re cheating,” Kara accused, smirking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena pretended that her hand wasn’t rubbing on Kara’s asscheek, replied innocently, “we Luthors never cheat.”

She gasped when she left warm fingers creeping up at the hem of her shirt, slowly crawling on her stomach, bashing waves of goosebumps after every touch. “But you play dirty. So I’ll play dirty, too.”

Another hand grabbed on Lena’s waist and before she realized, Kara had already pulled her onto her lap, looking up at her with a lustful stare and promising good sex later.

A throat was clear very close to them and Lena jumped off the blonde’s lap, startled by two figures standing at their booth, grinning knowingly. While Lena was busy with fixing her shirt, though Kara hadn’t messed it up much, just to have an excuse not to look at the newcomers, Kara greeted the women.

“Hey, I thought you didn’t come tonight!”

The two women sat down across the table. The familiar one must be Kara’s sister. Lena had seen her face in some of Kara’s pictures at her apartment. So that tall one was Alex Danvers. She had been told about her girlfriend Maggie, who worked at the pool where Kara and she had met. The smaller one must be her.

“We thought so too, but turns out traffic wasn’t _that_ bad,” Alex laughed, putting down her beer on the table.

Maggie pointed her thumb at her girlfriend, cheekily said, “I’m always right about that but she keeps whining that I get lucky.”

Lena watched their interaction and tried to come up with something to join in but Kara, like she could read minds, had done that for her. “Let me introduce you guys. Lena, this is Alex, my sister and her girlfriend Maggie. Alex and Maggie, this is Lena.”

Something dropped in Lena’s stomach when Kara didn’t add anything as a title for their relationship but then she realized they had never talked about this. Why should she even think about this right now? Kara probably hadn’t considered it yet. The nagging feeling inside her heart was telling her that she was thinking too much. Just have fun first, feelings later.

“Oh, of course she is,” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “I can recognize her anywhere.”

Lena’s heart stopped a bit, thinking that the smaller was talking about the fact that Lena was a Luthor who had a criminal brother and a complicated trail to go to in the future. But it wasn’t the case.

Alex turned to Lena, teasingly added, “Uh huh, she never shuts up about you.”

Kara threw her piece of lime at her sister, who shrieked and picked up the lime on her chest to throw back. While the Danvers were having a lime-throwing fest, Maggie propped half of her body on the table and told Lena with a scandalous tone, “Don’t mind them, you’ll get used to their silliness. Maggie Sawyer, pool lifeguard, nice to meet you.” Maggie extended a hand.

She took it and firmly shook, a friendly smile spread on her lips, “Lena Luthor, nice to meet you.” She intentionally left out her job because she seriously didn’t want to bring any unnecessary debate on her position and Kara’s. The news about her going off at her employee publically had gone to the internet and people were throwing curses at her, this time with pictures, though her face didn’t appear clearly from those screenshots.

The Danvers siblings sat down, panting from their battle. Alex draped one arm around Maggie who had sat down back on the bench. Kara scooted right next to Lena, grinning.

“Sorry, Alex Danvers, it’s so great to finally meet you, Lena.” Alex offered a handshake, to which Lena gratefully accepted, the weight was lifted off her chest. “I know who you are but don’t worry. My sister already gave me a talk about that.”

“Oh, really?” Lena arched an eyebrow at Kara, who was sheepishly acting like she had nothing to do with what Alex had said.

“Yup, she’ll kill me if I say something that makes you uncomfortable. Not that I intend to.” Alex snickered joyfully and laid back, “I’m the _cool_ sis.”

Lena laughed and they all started an easy conversation. She seriously hadn’t thought things would turn out like this. She didn’t know what Kara had told them about her but Alex and Maggie seemed like they genuinely weren’t bothered by her background, and she appreciated that very much.

Their talk came to a stop when a group of Alex’s friends came into the bar and both Kara’s sister and Maggie joined them at the pool table. They invited Kara and Lena but she politely refused and promised to play with another day. The blonde stayed at the booth with her, sitting close like it was a natural thing to do.

“Are you still nervous?” Kara asked, nudging Lena’s arm.

“I have to say that it didn’t go as I expected.” She let her head fall on Kara’s shoulder. Their hands found each other quickly without searching. Her chest twisted by an unknown type of joy, something that always happened with Kara around.

“Not everyone is going to judge you, Lena. My sister actually is writing an essay about your brother but she doesn’t let that cloud her eyes to see you.” Kara brought their hands to her lips and kissed the back of Lena’s hand and lingered very long. “I never want to see you sad. Ever.”

The words struck her heart, sending its beat to another level of agility. She was so deep in this and Kara always dug everything deeper with her honesty and her tenderness.

Was this falling in love? Not the typical lightning, love-at-first-sight love but something more complicated and its hooks could hold onto you tighter, not letting you run away.

Not that she wanted to run.

Lena leaned over, pressing her lips on Kara’s. The kiss was soft. Soon enough, she opened her mouth and took in Kara’s tongue while her lower lip brushing on the blonde’s. Kara pushed a bit so Lena had her back against the end of the bench, pinning her in the cool leather material and the heat coming from Kara’s front.

They made out for a while before Lena dipped her head backward to breathe. Kara’s lips didn’t falter their movements and immediately went down to her neck, pouring more and more passion into every touch, though she wasn’t being handsy, Lena still felt like she was on fire.

“Let’s get outta here,” she said with a breathy voice.

Kara instantly stood up and smirked, “Took you long enough.”

They giggled and walked out of the bar hand in hand, not even batted an eye when Alex yelled _‘don’t stay up too late, girls’_ and Maggie’s knowing wink when they walked past the pool table. Lena called up a cab and they slid inside, hands still connected.

When the driver asked the address, Lena immediately told him hers. Looking back at Kara, who was surprised that they didn’t even have the your-place-or-my-place talk. So Lena pulled the blonde to her, continued their heated kiss, to show Kara that she really wanted this, didn’t matter where it would happen. The blonde held her tightly and chuckled when the driver commented something about them that Lena didn’t care enough to hear. Only Kara was her interest at the moment, the world be damned.

 

______________________________

 

 

The elevator up to Lena’s apartment was quiet. Their desires weren’t, though. Kara had her arm around Lena’s waist, gripping on the fabric, desperately trying to control herself because there was a father with his daughter also in the elevator. The brunette standing next to her also stared at the electrical number going up above the doors, Kara saw her clenching her jaws.

The father gently pulled his daughter further away from all the tension that only adults could sense when the little one stole a glance at them over her shoulder. Kara gave her a friendly smile and she showed her the baby toothy grin. It helped cooling down her fire in her shorts and in her heart. The elevator doors opened and the father hastily led his daughter from the sexual cloud surrounding the other two grown-ups in the limited space.

When the elevator doors closed again, they continued the kissing but neither of them pushed anything further than making out, silently agreed on keeping the tension burning and only finishing what they had started inside Lena’s apartment.

Lena grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door with an eager that Kara liked. They didn’t say a word, simply let the need crawling under their skins speak. The CEO unlocked the door and Kara didn’t hesitate to follow her inside.

The first thing she noticed when the lights were switched on was how large the apartment was. No, this was a penthouse. It was eight times larger than her apartment. The furniture looked expensive as hell and everything was shiny like new. She gulped at the glimpse of Lena’s giant kitchen with the hidden lights making a trail along the counters, following up to the ceiling, expanding into a huge glowing lotus. Lena’s penthouse had two huge glass wall facing outside, giving a beautiful night view of National City. There were not many buildings around and this one was the tallest of them all. She could see L-Corp building all the way across the city and wondered why Lena had chosen such a faraway place from her work to live.

“Thirsty?” Lena asked from the other side of the room, where a tall wine stand full with varieties of brands stacking up. The brunette had taken off her heels and Kara suddenly remembered how sexy Lena looked with her bare feet. She was shorter without them, indeed, but not less attractive.

“I’m thirsty but there’s no wine can help,” Kara walked to the brunette, gazing at her and stripped her off with her look. When they were standing close enough, she gently touched Lena’s forearms and lifted them over her shoulders, settling them around her neck, conveniently positioning them like they were dancing. “You know you look good in this dress, don’t you?”

Lena smirked up, pressing herself against Kara, a gentle move but it kicked at something raw inside Kara, tensing up her entire body with the need to see Lena naked immediately. “Does that mean you want to stare at me wearing the dress for the rest of the night?”

“Hmm, I changed my mind,” Kara chuckled, tightened her wrap around Lena’s waist, “You look terrible in it. Take it off.”

“I don’t take orders from you,” Lena jokingly teased, getting free from Kara’s hold and walked away, wiggled her index finger at Kara in an inviting gesture, “not outside the bedroom.”

_This is going to be good._

She followed Lena all the way into the bedroom, enjoyed the view of the brunette’s butt swaying left and right under the soft material of her dress that Kara would love to throw it away. She kicked off her shoes, socks and jacket, leaving them somewhere on the floor. Lena turned around and stood right in front of her giant bed, waiting with a smirk.

“We’re inside the bedroom now, ” Kara reminded the brunette, “can I get you naked yet?”

Lena laughed and ran her hands across Kara’s stomach, all the way up to her neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss. Kara took the opportunity to reach for the zipper of Lena’s dress, neatly dragged it down to feel the contact with her smooth-as-butter skin that she loved to run her hands on it. Lena shrugged herself off the dress while their kiss was still on. Kara quickly cupped her hands on Lena’s breasts as the brunette stepped out of her clothes.

Lena broke the kiss to say, “You. Everything. Off.” The way she said it was so hungry and powerful, bringing the excitement to Kara’s core. She quickly shed off the clothes while Lena watched satisfyingly.

Finally, when the boundaries had reduced down to their underwear, Kara pushed Lena onto the bed. The CEO crawled backward on her elbows and heels up to the middle of the wide surface. Kara chased after her and caught her lips just in time she settled herself upon Lena.

“Mhmm…” Lena hummed into the kiss, hands trailing up and down her ribs, her chest heaving to the rhythm of passion. One of Kara’s thighs rubbed on Lena’s wet spot, earning several moans between their kiss full of tongues and teeth.

Kara’s hand went straight under Lena’s underwear, rubbing gently on the brunette’s sensitive tip, enjoying when she felt Lena arching her back against her bra. The brunette was so wet and she could sense that the climax was on its way.

Kara moved her lips down to the valley between Lena’s breast, using her other hand to flip open the hook that located at the center of the bra. The piece of clothes bounced away due to the ivory breast springing free from their oppression all day. She quickly caught one side with her mouth and the other side with her hand, pleased to hear Lena’s moan getting louder.

Lena’s breasts hardened under the contact. Kara pulled her hand away from Lena’s wetness and let it take place of her mouth while she brought her face down to between Lena’s thighs.

With one lick, Lena shivered her name. Kara gently bit right above Lena’s clit, teasing her but also kept her hips down. Finally, she stretched out her tongue and invaded Lena. Her hands left the brunette’s breasts to find her round ass, lifting up Lena’s hips closer to Kara’s face, giving her a better angle to ravage the woman under her.

Lena could not stay still because Kara didn’t let her. Her tongue thrust as deep as possible and she knew she was doing right when Lena’s fingers dug into her scalp, tugging hard on her hair. She kept on eating Lena until she felt the muscles by her ears getting tenser and tenser.

“Kara?” she stopped and looked at the brunette when she heard her pleading voice.

“Yes, Sugar?” Kara hadn’t realized she had just called Lena with a loving nickname and she didn’t really have the time for that at the moment.

“Fuck me with your hips,” Lena suggested, her voice was husky and alluring. She slid her underwear off her ass and Kara helped her get it off.

Kara sat up and crawled upward a bit, licking her lips. “You’re bossy even when you’re under me.” She took off her own last pieces of clothes as well and threw them away. The brunette also stripped off the strings of her bra, casting it aside.

“Doesn’t that turn you on?” Lena propped herself up on her elbows, smirking confidently. Kara chuckled and grabbed the nearest pillow to put it under Lena’s back. “What’s this for?”

“I want to kiss you while I’m fucking you,” Kara explained and gripped Lena’s right leg to place it on her shoulder, exposing Lena’s wetness right in front of hers.

Lena laid back on the pillow, teasingly replied, “That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

She ground down, smashing herself onto Lena, the smug face was quickly replaced with the expression of a woman on her way to pleasure. She thrust again, and again, faster, harder to the sound coming out of Lena’s red lips, calling out for orgasm coming close. Her own climax was also driving close. Seeing Lena whimpering on the bed, saying her name erotically like this always made her easier to achieve the peak.

In times like this, Kara was so glad that she did sport and active activities. The pace of her hips grinding against Lena was fast and ruthless, a part of it was her own desire to drive Lena towards that spot, another part was her own need to come.

Kara crouched down, slowed down her hips to kiss Lena, to which the brunette responded lovingly. This. This was what Kara wanted. Not just fucking Lena. She wanted this kiss. Between the sheets, among their own sweats, this little gesture of affection was what Kara craved from Lena.

Her heart was beating wildly, mostly because of the sex but also because of the happiness that Lena had returned the kiss.

_‘I love you.’_

That was what she wanted to say. But she couldn’t yet.

So she pretended that if Lena kissed her back, it was her promising answer. It was desperate, she knew, but her heart was weak, so weak.

Their lips broke apart, Kara paced up her hips again. The pain and the pleasure mixed together along with their moans and the sound of their wet flesh collided inside the silent room.

Both of their names flew out of each other’s mouth when they came, bucking their bones at themselves a few last times like the remains of their raw need. Kara tried to fall as gently as possible on Lena’s chest, hugging the other woman tightly, taking in the stickiness from their sweating skins, sniffing the scent that she loved.

She loved Lena.

She loved her like a car driving downhill without brakes.

She loved her like an exploding volcano.

She loved her like jumping off a cliff.

She loved her to the point that it hurt.

But she was not allowed to say it. They hadn’t been dating for two months and she had already fallen for her. Alex was right, Kara always fell in love so easily. What if this was just her idiotic self, holding onto every ray of hope she had to every single one she had gone out with? What if this was her real feelings?

She wasn’t even sure about that. She was too immature in her latest relationship, and that bit her in the ass. For saying those words too soon. For scaring off the girl. Kara didn’t want to scare Lena off too.

So she couldn’t tell Lena.

If she couldn’t say it, could she show Lena?

Kara fell to the side, her legs still tangled with Lena’s. Her breathing hadn’t come down yet and her limbs were a bit sore, especially down at her hips. Lena smiled at her and pressed a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“Amazing, as always,” the CEO affectionately said.

Kara pulled Lena close, her nose snuggled at the crook of Lena’s neck. She liked doing this, just stayed near Lena after the sex, maybe spending time to cuddle. “You were bossing me around so I couldn’t disappoint you.”

“Har har,” Lena faked a laugh, “Joke’s on you because you can never disappoint me.”

“How’s so?”

“Because you’re too sweet for your meanie tough act in bed,” Lena pulled back to stare Kara in the eyes, “ _‘Sugar’_.”

Blood had returned to her face a little too much for her liking and she was definitely blushing. “Did I call you that?”

“Uh huh,” Lena tucked her hair behind her ear. Kara heard her heart making a flip at that gesture. Green eyes glowed with joy when the CEO asked, “Am I your Sugar?”

“If you want to,” Kara honestly answered, knowing that she was going for a wild card here.

Lena giggled, “You are just so cute. I’ll be your Sugar if you’re my…” she trailed off, thinking.

“I’m your… what?” Curiosity was poked, Kara excitedly waited for the nickname that Lena would give her.

Lena’s eyes lit up when she came up with something. “You’re my Bambi.”

Kara sat right up. “What? Bambi? I need an explanation now.” The name from a Disney classic being brought into sex didn’t sit very well with Kara’s logic of sexiness.

The raven-haired beauty laughed and patted the bed, inviting her to lie back down. She did it. “You have cute, big doe eyes that remind me of Bambi. Acting tough but just a sweetheart. Bambi. Your hair is soft. I bet Bambi’s fur is soft too.”

“I can’t believe you name me after a cartoon animal,” Kara sulkily said, then pressed her lips on Lena’s, “but I’ll take it.”

“You do?” Lena seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, why not?” Kara snuggled deeper into Lena’s chest, “Sugar.”

“Sweet dreams, Bambi.”

Lena’s lullabying voice and Kara’s new nickname rolling into her ear softly like feathers. Her feelings were here, and they were all dedicated for Lena. As long as the brunette still wanted her, Kara would still give them away.

_‘I love you, Sugar.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my emo state into writing a ReignCorp fic. It's my way of dealing with pain *sobs*

**Author's Note:**

> I planned it as pure smut but somehow it turned cuter
> 
> Come yell at me in Twitter: @moredramaforya
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
